Vanellope's Transformed Life: Revenge of The Fallen
by fanfic trap
Summary: Kyle Witwicky is going to summer camp at Camp Superior. But all that's about to change, when he and his girlfriend, Vanellope, see strange symbols and learn about a Decepticon who's still alive for over trillions of years.
1. Prologue

**All right, here we go. Another Transformers parody. Just a reminder, this is a parody. I'm gonna list out of Movies/TV shows to be parodied. Starting with the main ones:**

_**Transformers: Revenge of The Fallen**_

_**Despicable Me 2**_

_**Carrie (2013 version)**_

_**American Horror Story: Murder House**_

_**Disney's Frozen**_

_**Charlie and the Chocolate Factory**_

**Now to the others:**

_**10,000 B.C.**_

_**Fred 3: Camp Fred**_

_**Daddy Day Camp**_

_**The Little Mermaid**_

_**Final Destination**_

_**American Pie: Beta House**_

_**The Cabin in the Woods**_

_**The Hunger Games**_

_**Zombieland**_

_**Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian**_

_**Batman**_

_**American Reunion**_

_**Drake & Josh**_

_**Wreck-It Ralph**_

**That's all the Movies/TV Shows to be parodied.**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

_**(Optimus Prime's POV)**_

Earth. Birthplace of the human race.

A species much like our own. Capable of great compassion.

And great violence.

For in our quest to protect the humans, a deeper revelation dawns.

Our worlds . . . have met before.

_**(Normal POV)**_

In 10,000 B.C, a couple of men gather along and saw a huge machine and walking robots.

One robot, named The Fallen, spotted the men and started killing them. By stepping on them, throwing them, and other stuff that can kill humans.

And that's who The Fallen was.


	2. The Shanghai Attack

_Chapter 2: The Shanghai Attack _

In Shanghai, China, everyone in the Shanghai area was evacuating the area because of a major toxic spill and a team was going to head there to stop it.

At the Pentagon, the NEST Command was watching the Shanghai areas in their screens as General Morshower walked in.

"3 minutes until evacuating is complete, Sir. Chinese airspace is locked and sealed. One mile radius"

"Alright, give NEST team the go" said Morshower

"Blackhawks are clear to land"

* * *

In Shanghai, an Ice Cream truck was driving around and a voice was spoken through the bullhorn.

"_Dingle-ling come out and get your ice cream. And bad robot out there better get ready for ass-whooping" _

_**(Optimus' POV)**_

For the last two years, an advance team of new Autobots has taking refuge here under my command.

Together, we form an alliance with humans. A secret, but brave, squad of solders.

_**(POV Off)**_

A few helicopters came by in the Shanghai area.

"Alright, listen up" said Lennox. "China said that there's been a major toxic spill. They had to evac for search and rescue. They made six enemy contacts in eight months. We gotta make sure that this one doesn't get out to public so keep it tight"

_**(Optimus' POV) **_

A classified strike teams call N.E.S.T. We hunt for what remaids of our Decepticon foes, hiding in different countries around the globe.

_**(POV Off)**_

The helicopters landed on the ground and everyone got out. Motorcycles were coming out of trucks and Ironhide came by.

"Alright, Ironhide. We got echoes. Vamos" said Lennox

Ironhide stared transforming into robot mode.

"He's here" said Ironhide. "I smell him"

The NEST team started hiding behind big objects and some were not.

Epps took out his scanner and looks at the screen.

"Oh no" he said

"We to we got?" said Lennox

"Thermal Ripple"

Lennox spoke through his microphone earpiece.

"_Alright, everybody. Be steady. We're right on top of it"_

Then, a Terex O&K RH400 Excavator started transforming into robot mode and became the Decepticon, Demolishor. He slams his hands on the ground and big and heavy pipes were bouncing off the ground and a few people were injured.

"Eagle Niner!" said Lennox

Demolishor got up and started rolling forward with his wheel.

A few helicopters came by and started shooting at Demolishor and he knocked down one of the helicopters and crashed.

Just then, an Audi R8, who is a Decepticon named Sideways came by and drove off.

"Arcee, Twins!" and Lennox. "Target coming your way"

Sideways was driving in a large warehouse and was followed by three motorcycles named Arcee, Chromia, and Elita One.

The ice cream truck came by and sees Sideways and the three motorcycle girls driving in an ally. The motorcycles transformed into robot mode and started shooting at Sideways. Then, Sideways transforms into robot mode and crashes through a building and so does the Autobot females. Sideways crashes out of the building and transforms back into vehicle mode.

The ice cream truck crashed into something and was broken in half and they transformed into two Autobots named Mudflap and Skids.

"Aw man" said Mudflap as he got up. "I screw that up. I'm okay. I'm all right"

"This is combat, man" said Skids

"Total brain freeze, man" said Mudflap

"What's wrong with you?" said Skids before he punched Mudflap.

Lennox told his men to bring in the 2009 Corvette Stingray concept, Sideswipe.

Sideswipe came out of nowhere and transformed into robot mode. He sees Sideways and goes over him as he threw his blade on Sideways' hood of the Audi R8. Sideswipe grabs his blade and the blade cuts Sideways in half.

"Damn, I'm good" said Sideswipe

Meanwhile, Demolishor was rolling onto the highway. Epps calls some people in NEST to bring Optimus Prime here.

In the sky, a plane was up and the out came out a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck and when it was falling from the sky, it transformed into robot mode and released three, huge parachutes with Autobot symbols on them.

"Autobots, I'm in pursuit" said Optimus as cut off his parachutes.

Optimus lands on the highway and transforms into truck mode as Demolishor came by. Optimus, then again, transforms back into robot mode. He jumps off the highway and started to attack Demolishor.

Demolishor fell off the highway and Optimus starts shooting him. After that, Optimus shoots Demolishor's face an Demolishor fell to the ground.

The NEST team started walking towards Demolishor and so did Optimus and Ironhide.

"Punk-Ass Decepticon" said Ironhide

"Any last words" said Optimus

Demolishor started to speak. "This is not your planet to rule. The Fallen shall rise again"

"That doesn't sound good" said Epps

"Not today" said Optimus before he killed Demolishor.


	3. Summer Camp and Decepticons

_Chapter 3: Summer Camp and Decepticons_

"Come on, let's go, all hands on deck" said Rob. "Frankie, Mojo, out. Come on, kiddo. We're in a schedule here"

The two dogs, Frankie and Mojo, were out in the backyard and Kyle and his dad were carrying luggage.

"Slow down, Dad. Why are you in such a rush to get rid of me? Huh? Did you rent the room out?"

"No, I got other ideas for your room and it rhymes with 'Home Theater'"

In the house, Jody was crying about something. Kyle walked in and sees his mother.

"Look what I found" said Jody before she held up white baby boots. "It's your little baby booties"

"Aw, ma" said Kyle as he gave her mother a hug.

"My little baby booty boy. You can't go" said Jody as Rob walked in.

"See, Dad. This is what happens when a pre-teen like me, goes out to the world and defense for himself"

"Yeah, my heart bleeds for you, pal" said Rob. "Summer Camp, bummer"

Jody was still crying a bit. "You have to come home. Every holiday. Not just big ones. You have to come home for the Fourth of July, which is your birthday"

"I can't come home for my birthday, Ma" said Kyle

"Well then we'll come to you" said Jody

"No, we're not going anywhere" said Rob

"We'll bring fireworks" said Jody as she stopped crying.

"You can't do that, Ma" said Kyle

"Could you let the kid breath? For crying out loud?" said Rob. "Come on-go pack. There's no way you're packing for a month-long trip. Come on. Chop-chop, let's go"

Jody started walking upstairs.

"March, young lady" said Rob before he spanked her wife.

Kyle was avoiding the scene.

"I love it when you call me 'young lady', you dirty old man" said Jody

"Yeah, well, you haven't seen nothing yet" said Rob

"Dad, dad, dad, whoa" said Kyle

"What?" said Rob

"I'm watching what you're doing, Dad. It's not a rap video"

"It's like a coach thing" said Rob

"That was really creepy move just now, Dad"

Rob puts a bag on the floor and talks to his son. "Look, your mother and I . . . we're very proud of you" he said. "You're the first Witwicky ever to go to summer camp"

"Now I'm crying again!" Jody exclaimed as she holding the white baby boots. "This sucks"

"You're gonna be OK, Ma" said Kyle

"You know, it's gonna be-you know-hard for her to . . . except that her boy's all grown and to . . . handle the world on his own". Rob sees Mojo "playing" with Frankie. "Mojo, no dominating Frankie! Get the hell off the couch, you filthy beasts"

"Wow" said Kyle

"Yeah, you'll see a lot of that in camp too" said Rob

"Thank you" said Kyle

* * *

Kyle and Rob were outside of the backyard.

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Kyle asked

"There's gonna be a lot of girls there" said Rob. "And look, Vanellope's the greatest. But you've gotta give each other room to grow. You're no different than any other couple your age"

"Except we discovered an alien race together with Charlie Bucket and a few other kids"

"How long you're gonna be riding that scooter?"

* * *

Vanellope was at the junkyard with some girls about her and Kyle's age and she was spray-painting her motorcycle.

* * *

"Dad, I know what the odds are, what are the exceptions. Wait a second" said Kyle as his iPhone was ringing. He looks at the iPhone screen and it was Vanellope. "Oh, who could that be?"

"Two weeks, it could be Muffy" said Rob

Kyle picked up the phone. "Hey, beautiful"

"Houston, we have problem" said Vanellope

"What's the problem?" Kyle asked

"There's no way I'm gonna come over there and say 'Bye'"

"Wow, you almost sounded serious there" said Kyle. "Guess what, I made you a long-distance relationship kit. Yeah, I brought you webcam so we can chat 24/7. All Witwicky. All the time. And I got a bunch of supplies. Some candles, rap music, all that kind of shit"

"Sounds cute, I can't wait" said Vanellope

"And, hey, you want the infamous D-Day shirt?" said Kyle as he took out his brown sweatshirt.

"You kept your nasty, shredded clothes?" said Vanellope

"Yeah, of course I kept it, Vanell. It's like my Super bowl jersey. Even you and Charlie do it too"

"Wow, you're really confident" said Vanellope

"No, it's not that, it's just that my low self of steam is that at a low-time high"

"You think your little box of supplies is gonna keep me from leaving you?"

"Yeah, I mean you chosed not to go back to that sugary go-kart game and you moved out of Diet Cola Mountain. Plus, Camp Superior has some free cabins"

"Well, that's not gonna happen, unless I get one of my friends to get the new Call of Duty"

Vanellope's friend, Tiffany, heard what she said. "Hey, Vanellope. It happened three months ago. It was a total fluke" said Tiffany. "Besides, where are the clutch covers?"

"Next to the camshafts"

"Ay, ay, ay. I love it when you say 'Camshafts'. Whisper it to me" said Kyle

"Camshafts" said Vanellope before she wiped the dust off her sweatshirt.

As Vanellope was wiping the dust off of her, a piece of the Allspark came out.

And when Kyle was about to fold his sweatshirt, a piece of the Allspark came out of his sweatshirt.

Kyle and Vanellope sees the pieces and they picked it up and sees it. Once they see it, it somehow shocked them.

The piece that Kyle found melts the floor and went through it and went down the kitchen, causing all the kitchen appliances to have Energon.

"Whoa, there's a fire!" said Kyle as he ran out of his room. "Dad, we've got a fire!"

The kitchen appliances started transforming into robot mode and became Decepticons. Kyle ran back to his room with a fire extinguisher and sprayed the floor.

"Rob, did you know it was gonna be-"

Jody was cut-off by Rob.

"Could you just stop?"

"Yeah, okay, I'll stop" said Jody as she dropped some luggage. "You carry this shit"

The Decepticons were walking towards Kyle's room. One of them opens the door a bit.

Rob started putting stuff in the car.

"You know what, I don't wanna go anywhere with you. I don't wanna go to France with you. I don't wanna go around the corner with you" said Jody. "I'm going back inside"

"I'll call you from Paris" said Rob

Kyle opens the door and looks down and sees the Decepticons. The Decepticons started attacking Kyle and Kyle started making a run for it. He climbed out the window and ducked in cover.

"What is all the racket?" said Rob before Kyle jumped off.

Kyle and Rob crawled and hid behind the fountain.

"What was that?" said Rob

"It's the whole kitchen!"

The Decepticons kept on shooting and destroyed the dog house.

Kyle calls out Bumblebee anf Bumblebee came out as he transformed in robot mode. Bumblebee started shooting the Decepticons and destroyed half of the house, which was Kyle's room.

Jody came out of the house and into the backyard, screaming in pain with a waffle iron on her head. She hits her head on something and fell.

"Call 911" said Rob

"Bumblebee!" Kyle exclaimed. "Get in the garage"

Bumblebee tried to explain to Kyle.

"Look, Bee. I'm about to have a nervous breakdown. Just go in the garage. Quietly. Please"

"Holy Mutton" said Jody

Bumblebee started walking to the garage.

"In-in the garage, now" said Kyle

Bumblebee bent down and crawl inside the garage.

* * *

The police and firefighters arrived and so did Vanellope on her motorcycle.

Charlie Bucket sees the fire at Kyle's house and runs towards it.

Kyle was in the kitchen and he found the shard. He picks it up with tweezers and puts it in a small case.

Vanellope and Charlie arrived at the scene and they see Kyle.

"What happened?" said Vanellope

Kyle walks towards Vanellope and gives her the shard as his mother came to talk to him.

"Kyle Witwicky, A word with you" said Jody. "Hi, Vanellope. I have a bald spot from a waffle iron". Jody shows Vanellope and Charlie the bald spot Jody has. "Kyle, when you go, he goes. I cannot live with the psychotic alien in my garage"

Kyle started walking towards the garage with Vanellope and Charlie and Rob was with Jody.

"Jody, sh. National Security" said Rob. "Look, if we stay quiet, they're gonna care of everything. Just consider this the official start of a remodel, okay?"

"Fine, but if the government's paying, I want a pool, and a hot tub" said Jody. "And I'm gonna skinny dip and you can't say shit at that"

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie were inside the garage and Bumblebee was trying to beat himself up.

"Yeah, you know you're in trouble" said Kyle

"He's still having voice problems?" said Charlie

"He's just probably playing it off" said Vanellope

Kyle started talking to Bumblebee. "Bee, I wanna talk about the camp thing, okay"

Bumblebee heard what Kyle said and started playing "Sugar Rush" through the radio.

_S-U-G-A-R, Jump into your racing kart._

_Say "Sugar Rush" (Hey!)_

"_Sugar Rush" (Hey!)_

"Hey" said Kyle. "I'm not taking you with me"

Bumblebee stopped the music and felt sa.

"I'm gonna wait outside, okay" said Vanellope before she exit the garage and Charlie stayed in the garage with Kyle and Bumblebee.

Kyle started to talk to Bumblebee.

"Meant to tell you about this earlier but it's just that . . . you know, here's the thing, campers aren't allowed to have cars. I know and if it were up to me, I'd take you with me but it's not, Bee. Look, you're an Autobot. You shouldn't be living in my Dad's garage. I mean, you're suffocating in here. You deserve better than this"

Bumblebee looks away from Kyle. Kyle tells Bumblebee to look at him and Kyle continuing talking to him.

"Look, the guardian thing is done, okay? You did your job. Look, Vanellope and me are safe now. You need to go and be with Optimus Prime and others at NEST. I just wanna be normal, Bee. That's why I'm going to summer camp. And I can't do that with you"

Bumblebee started crying in front of Kyle and Charlie.

"It' not the last time we're gonna see you. You know, Bee?" said Kyle. "Come on, don't do that. You're killing me, Bee . . . You'll always be my first car. Love you, Bee"

Kyle and Charlie got out of the garage and they both see Vanellope wearing a white dress and holding purple flowers.

Kyle chuckled and smiled. "Yo" he said

"Alright, guys. I gotta go. Bye" said Charlie before he left.

* * *

A bus that said "Camp Superior" on the side pulled over in front of Kyle's house and out came out the bus driver named Carlos. Rob and Jody walked towards Carlos.

"Hi" said Carlos. "Are you Mister and Mrs. Witwicky?"

"Yes" said Rob

"Well, I'm looking for 'Kyle Witwicky'"

"He's over there" said Jody as she pointed at Kyle, who is talking to Vanellope.

"So you think you can make it through level ten on Halo: Reach without me?" said Vanellope

"I'll try my best" said Kyle

"And?"

"And we'll have live video chat sex" he said

"I think Kyle's about to say the 'L' word" said Jody

"Let's go, kiddo" said Rob

"Less timing, Rob" said Jody

"I adore you" said Kyle to Vanellope

"Okay, that's not the word I'm looking for" said Vanellope

"What do you mean, the same word's the other word" said Kyle

"Kyle, it's not same word" said Vanellope

"Look, if I say the other word, then I'll screw it up. Besides, you haven't say it either, so don't get pissed off for not saying it"

"Yeah, but I only say because guys always run when they say it"

"Yeah and so do girls" said Kyle. "Especially girls like you with options"

"So, this was part of your elaborate plan to keep me interested?" said Vanellope

"It can be" said Kyle. "Can I have a kiss?"

Kyle and Vanellope started kissing for ten seconds and all the kids in the bus were watching the kissing.

Kyle and Vanellope broke the kiss and Kyle left. Kyle got on the bus, along with Carlos. And the bus left.

* * *

A blue Ford F-Series RC Monster Truck was on the grass, watching Vanellope putting on the black leather jacket.

The truck started speaking alien languageblue Ford F-Series RC Monster Truck was on the grass, watching Vanellope putting on the black leather jacket.

The truck started speaking alien language.

In outer space, and Cybertronic satellite named Soundwave was hearing the toy truck.

"Soundwave acknowledges" said Soundwave. "Pursue her. Retrieve it"


	4. A Meeting with Optimus

_Chapter 4: A Meeting with Optimus_

In the NEST Headquarters in the Diego Garcia, The NEST soldiers got out of the cargo plane and so did the Autobots.

_"Autobot Twins, report to hanger three"_

The ice cream truck drove inside hanger three and transformed into robot mode.

"Time to get my sexy on with the green" said Mudflap

"Green? Aw nah, green is mine I call green" said Skids before he started punching Mudflap. "I get the green"

"That hurt, man" said Mudflap

"It's supposed to hurt. It's an ass-kicking"

Skids scans and transforms in green car into the green Chevrolet Beat and Mudflap scans and transforms the red car into the red Chevrolet Trax and drove off.

The Autobots entered in the main hanger and a helicopter outside landed and came out Director Galloway.

"Director Galloway" said Lennox. "What a honor. Love to show you around but you gotta be in the classified access list"

"I am now. Presidential order, Major" said Galloway. "I got a message from the classified space buddies. You guys made a mess in Shanghai"

Galloway and Lennox entered in the main hanger and Lennox explained everything.

"Alright, so this is where we communicate with the JCS. And this area serves as the Autobot's hanger"

"The JCS is up, Major"

* * *

In outer space, Soundwave flew towards the U.S Military Satellite. He hacked into it and started picking up voices.

* * *

Lennox was talking to General Morshower on live video chat.

"Now with your permission, I can't let you see him. But I would like you to hear it from the leader of the Autobots"

"Proceed" said Morshower

Optimus was transforming in robot mode and stood up and looked back.

"You gotta wonder" said Epps. "If God made us in his image, who made him?"

Optimus started speaking to Morshower.

"General, our alliance had countermanded six Decepticon incurrence this year. Each on a different contenet. They're clearly searching around the world for something. But last night's encounter came with a warning"

An audio was played of the Shanghai attack.

"The Fallen shall rise again"

"The Fallen. Meaning what?" said Morshower

"Origin Unknown" said Optimus. "The only reported history of our race was contained within the Allspark. Lost with its destruction"

"Excuse me!" said Galloway before Optimus turned and sees Galloway. "With this so called 'Allspark', why hasn't the enemy left the planet like you thought they would"

"That was Director Galloway, our National Security Advisor" said Lennox. "The President just appointed him liaison"

"Well, I guess I didn't get that memo" said Morshower

"Forgive the interruption, General" said Galloway as he walked towards the live video chat area.

Galloway talks to Morshower through the camera.

"After all the damgage in Shanghai, The President is hard-pressed to say the job's getting done". Galloway started talking to Optimus. "Now, under the classified Alien/Autobot Cooperation Act, you agree to share your intel with us, but not your advancements in weaponry"

"We've witnessed your human capacity for war" said Optimus. "It would absolutely bring more harm than good"

"But who are you to judge what's best for us?" said Galloway

"With all due respect, we've been fighting side by side in the field for two years" said Lennox

"We shed blood, sweat, and precious metal together" said Epps

"Soldier, you're paid to shoot, not talk" said Galloway

"Don't tempt me" said Epps as he walked away.

Galloway continued talking.

"And the newest members of your team. I understand they arrived here after you sent a message into space, an open invitation to come to Earth, vetted by no one at the White House"

"Let me stop you there, Mister Galloway. It was vetted right here" said Morshower. "And in my experience, the judgement of both Major Lennox and his team has always been above reproach"

"Well, be that as it may, General. It is the position of the President that when our national security is at stake, no one is above reproach" said Galloway. "Now, what do we know so far? We know that the enemy leader, classified NBE One, aka Megatron, rusting in peace at the bottom of the Laurentian Abyss, surrounded by SOSUS detection nets and a full-time submarine surveillance. We also know that the only remaining piece of your alien Allspark is locked in an electromagnetic vault, here on one of the most secure naval bases in the world"

* * *

In outer space, Soundwave heard and saw everything. "Decepticons, we have located the second shard" he said

* * *

"And since no one can seem to tell me what the enemy is now after. Well, there's only one clear conclusion. You. The Autobots" said Galloway. "They're here to hunt you. What's there to hunt for on Earth besides that? 'The Fallen shall rise again'? Sounds to me like something coming. So, let me ask, if we ultimately conclude that our national security is best served by denying you further asylum on our planet, will you leave peacefully?"

"Freedom is your right" said Optimus. "If you make that request, we will honor it. But before your President decides, please ask hime this. 'What if we leave and you're wrong?'"

Galloway started to walked away.

"That's a good question" said Lennox


	5. Camp Superior

_Chapter 5: Camp Superior_

In Camp Superior, Phil Ryerson was blowing on his trumpet, which made his son, Max Ryerson, and his friend, Ben Hinton, cover their ears as Charlie Hinton was raising a flag. And then Phil stopped.

"I still got it" said Phil

"I can't hear my ears!" said Max

The Camp Superior bus was here and was driving.

"Okay, this is it" said Charlie. "It's time to give them a summer they'll never forget"

Carlos couldn't stop the bus and when he couldn't, it crashed into a cabin.

"They won't forget that" said Phil

The children got off the bus with their belongings and stood on the ground.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to Camp Superior" Charlie started. "I'm Charlie Hinton and that's Phil Ryerson"

"Now, I'm gonna hand out each of you your cabin number card" said Phil before he handed out the kids cabin number card.

All of the kids got their card and went to find their cabin.

Kyle was cabin number thirteen. He found his cabin and he enters inside and he sees Tate Langdon unpacking his stuff.

"Hey" said Kyle

"Hey" said Tate. "You must be Kyle, right? I'm Tate. Sorry to set up the cabin but you that side or this side?"

Kyle chooses the bed in the corner. "That side" he said

"I already chose that side" said Tate

Then, there was an awkward silence until Kyle spoke. "You know what this is? This is the awkward moment. Yeah, see, you're trying to see if I'm a normal. I'm trying to see if you're a normal guy. Balanced, unmedicated, nothing under the crawl space"

"Good personal hygiene, won't stab or prank me in my sleep"

"No criminal record, won't steal anything"

"Including girlfriends"

"Especially girlfriends"

"You got a girlfriend?"

"I do. You?"

Tate chuckled a bit. "No, not yet. You a techie?"

"Always"

"Sweet". Tate went down to an underground room and so did Kyle. "Sharsky, Fassbinder, where we at?"

"Server's almost online, Tate" said Sharsky

"Network's up and running" said Fassbinder

"Beautiful, that's what I like to hear. That's Sharsky, that's Fassbinder, my IT gurus" said Tate. "Welcome to my empire, bro. . That's me, I'm sure you've heard of it"

"No, I haven't" said Kyle. "What's all this for?"

"See where I'm going, bro" said Tate. "Look, call me gross, I wanna be baby billionaire". Tate showed Kyle calenders with cute kittens on them. "Kitten calendars. That's where I started. Look at me now. Gotta have dreams, bro"

Fassbinder found a Shanghai video on his computer. "Tate! We got some brand-new Shanghai vid"

"Post it, baby! Go, go, go! FTJ! FTJ!" said Tate

"What's FTJ?" said Kyle

"Fuel The Jet. Fuel The Jet, bro"

They all watched the video and saw explosions.

Tate started explaining the video to Kyle.,"Look at this. Half of Shanghai gets wrecked and China says 'gas leak'. Don't believe the height, bro. Just like the alien robots in Mission City two years ago that everyone covered up"

Kyle backed up because he knew that it was a Decepticon attacking Shanghai.

"Yeah, I saw these robots and they did this, like, firing thing and they came down and toasted this woman, and she was like-"

Fassbinder was cut off by Kyle.

"Almost looked fake to me"

"Dude, it's not fake" said Fassbinder. "The Internet is pure truth. Video doesn't lie"

"No, no. I'm not saying it's fake. I'm saying if it were fake, then I can't comment or speculate"

"'Comment or speculate'? And we're supposed to cohabitate?" said Tate. "No, listen, okay? Don't be sucking the sack, bro"

"Which sack?" said Kyle

"The ball sack" said Sharsky

"Dude, what kind of tool are you?" said Fassbinder

"Mainstream media sack" said Tate. "They're lying to us. It's aliens, man. Follow me"

"Uh, Tate. Bad news. We just got scooped" said Fassbinder. "The video's already up in GFR"

"Oh my lord" said Tate. "RoboWarrior, the guy's our main competition on conspiracy stuff. 'Effing' was my F-ing idea and he stole it! He's been linking to my site and thieving hits forever. BTW, I read your file. I'm poor, you're poor. We're gonna fix that, all right? You work for me now"

"I-I work for you now?" said Kyle. "That's incredible. It's my first time in summer camp, I got a career in a dinky Internet firm with a boss who is made up of just pure champion stuff"

Tate stood up in front of Kyle. "You mocking my life's work, Kyle?" he said. "That's your one warning patrolling, dude. Don't make have Fassbinder hack your financial aid 'cause I'll do it!"

Kyle walked out of the cabin and spoke to one of camp consulars.

"Excuse me, listen, it's getting a little intense in my cabin. Can I switch out?"

"Sad face, kid. No switching, no trading. Let's turn that frown upside down"

Kyle heard arguing coming towards him. The arguing came from Margo, Edith, Agnes, and Carrie White. They were arguing because they couldn't find their cabin. Edith started walking to Kyle and talked to him.

"Hey, do you know where's Cabin 13?" Edith asked

"You're standing right next to it" said Kyle

Edith looks to her left and sees the cabin.

"You're also from Cabin 13?" said Edith

"Yeah" said Kyle. "What made you think I'm standing here?"

Edith called out her sisters and Carrie. "Guys, I found it!" she said

Margo, Agnes, and Carrie walked towards Edith and Kyle.

"Thank you" said Carrie

"Guys" said Edith. "This is . . . what's your name?"

"Kyle"

"Kyle" said Edith. "He's also in Cabin 13"

"You girls wanna meet another?" said Kyle. "Really swell guys"

Kyle and the four girls walked in the cabin.

"This is Tate" said Kyle

"Hello, ladies" said Tate

Margo notices something in Agnes's hand. "Agnes, what is that in your hand?" she said

Agnes was holding a bag with brownies in it.

"Oh this" said Agnes. "I got this at the bake sale for the environment, those white boys are having. You don't always see white boys with the dreadlocks. Look, it's 100% pure Hawaiian green for the environment"

"They baked with reefer in it" said Edith

"Can I at least have one" said Kyle

"No!" said Agnes. "It's my cheat day. I can eat what I want"

"My God, I'm gonna freak out. I'm gonna freak out" said Kyle. "Please do something right now. Please do something right now"

"I can eat all the frickin' brownies I want!" Agnes exclaimed

* * *

"I'm sorry and you're welcome" said Tate as he walked towards Kyle. "Ay Dios mío, es la casa de chicjas en juego. We call it the 'HotFreshman55'. Sharsky hacked the Cabins and stacked them all with pretty Betties. And it's so nice"

Tate looks forwards amd sees Hayden McClain. Hayden also sees Kyle and Tate.

"Oh my God. That's her. She's coming. She sees me, She sees me" said Tate. "She's tied for number one on my to-do list. Do not bird-dog my quail, you hear me?"

* * *

Carrie, Margo, and Edith were talking at the lunch table.

"Hey, where's Agnes?" said Margo

"Perhaps, over there" said Carrie, pointing at Agnes.

Margo and Edith looked at Agnes.

"Pretty girls" said Agnes. "Hey you, my sisters lives in this cabin. You should go make friends with them. Their names are Margo and Edith"

Margo, Carrie, and Edith went to get her and they did.

"Oh, there they are" said Agnes. "They would get into my closet and dress up as strippers". Margo and Edith dragged her away. "Frisbee!". Agnes ran to the thrown frisbee and tackled Kyle to the ground.

"Gimme" said Agnes before she got the frisbee. "Mine, mine, mine"

"Agnes, wait!" said Carrie

Edith ran fast and caught Agnes.

"Hey, professor. I'll do anything for an 'A'" said Agnes

Kyle got up off the ground. "Ah, my God" he said. "What the hell"

"Okay, come on" said Margo as she carried her.

"Woo! I'm upiside down" said Agnes


	6. Stolen Shard

Chapter 6: Stolen Shard

In outer space, Sondwave released a meteoroid and the meteoroid went to earth and landed in the ocean. The meteoroid transformed in a Cybertronic jaguar named Ravage.

Ravage ran and jumped over a fence. He started running really fast until he reached the B-14 area.

_"Black Lion X-Ray, this is Black Lion Tango. We have activation of motion sensors on the western perimeter fence"_

Ravage knocked off a top of a pipe and puts his mouth on top of it, releasing a lot of marbles that are dropped in the pipe.

The marbles were led inside B-14 and when they were there, they transformed into little Insecticons. The Insecticons started climbing on each other to form a regular size Decepticon named ReedMan.

ReedMan pops out his arms and looks around for anyone in B-14. He looks in the vault where the shard is and started to cut the glass off, which sets off a siren.

_"Breach in B-14"_

A couple of NEST vehicles and out came out men from the vehicles. They went inside and looked around and they find that the shard's gone.

ReedMan hides and when he got out from where he was hiding, he ran quickly and went out of B-14 as the men were shooting him.

Ravage starts shooting them as well and so were the men as ReedMan ran pass Ravage.

Then, Ravage and ReedMan fled the scene.


	7. Camp Party

Chapter 7: Camp Party

Kyle, Tate, Sharsky, Fassbinder, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were going to a camp party, which is taking place in the cabin in the woods.

"First frat party's the game changer, everyone" said Tate. "We're hunting in the cabin in the woods now. So, get your game faces on"

"Look, I can't stay long. I have a webcam date with my girlfriend" said Kyle

"That's so cool" said Agnes

"No, it's not" said Tate

The eight kids got inside and it was full of people and girls dancing.

"While Kyle's having sex with his MacBook, I'm gonna be getting my Tate Langdon Freaky Freak on"

Tate, Sharksky, Fassbinder, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were ready to party.

"Bro, we're hunting" said Fassbinder to Kyle.

* * *

In Brooklyn, New York, Vanellope was on her MacBook Pro and was on ooVoo, getting ready for her webcam date with Kyle. She logged on and waited.

Vanellope looks at her pet kitten, Rihanna. "This is our live chat date. Never done it before" Vanellope said. "I'm kinda nervous"

* * *

At the party, Margo was dancing in front of Tate and so did Tate. Carrie was using her telekinetic powers in front of Edith and Agnes. Carrie was making a cup float until she swung it and hit a guy's head.

Kyle was still at the party and was looking at the Camp Superior cake. When he looked at the cake he started seeing Cybertronic symbols and starts writing them the cake frosting.

As he was still writing them, Hayden McClain came by towards Kyle and sees him writing the symbols.

"You okay?" said Hayden

"Um, yeah" said Kyle. "I'm just getting a napkin for my drink"

Kyle was getting a drink from a table.

"You're Kyle, right?" said Hayden

"Yeah"

"I wanna dance" said Hayden

"Dancing? Like a pairing, like a duo?" said Kyle. "Cause I'm in a relationship with a girl"

"Oh, relax" said Hayden. "I just wanna have some fun"

"Wanna have some fun?" said Kyle. "Okay, let's play some checkers". Kyle sat on a chair. "You can sit over there and I'll-"

Kyle was cut off when Hayden pushed him against the wall and Kyle was still sitting in the chair.

"Oh, my jeez" said Kyle as Hayden sat on his lap, facing in front of Kyle.

"So how about tonight, you pretend I'm your girlfriend. And I pretend you're my boyfriend"

* * *

Vanellope was still waiting for Kyle to response. She rubs her eyes with her thumbs and she started seeing Cybertronic symbols. She started drawing them on a piece of blank paper with a pencil.

* * *

"Hey!" said Kevin. "Who drove the fricking yellow Camaro?"

Kyle ran outside and sees Bumblebee. He ran to the car and talked to him.

"What are you doing here?" said Kyle

"_Houston, we have a problem" _

"What is it?" said Kyle

"Camper!"

"Yeah"

"That's your car in the bushes?" said Diesel

"No, it's a friend of mine. He just went to go to the bathroom"

"There isn't a bathroom. We checked" said Kevin before him and Diesel did a knuckle touch. "Now about I park my foot in your ass?"

"What size shoe do you wear?" said Kyle

Kevin was walking towards Kyle to beat him up until Bumblebee pulled out a cannon and points it at Kevin. Kevin and Diesel run away from it and Bumblebee puts the cannon away.

Tate and Edith see Kyle with Bumblebee.

"Oh, my God" said Edith. "You have a ride?"

"Dude, why are you holding out on this?" said Tate. "This is really gonna change our lives"

Hayden walks towards the Camaro and looks inside.

"I love Camaros" said Hayden

"Oh, my-look, I can't do this, okay" said Kyle

"Don't' be a wimp" said Hayden as she got in the car.

Kyle drove off and drove on a highway.

"My first car was my Dad's '92 Z28" said Hayden. "Fuel-injected. The roar of the engine, it just tickles me"

"Uh . . . we shouldn't stare. I mean share stories with each other at all"

"Come on, Kyle. Just one ride" said Hayden

The radio started playing some music and Kyle told Bumblebee to stop.

"Your radio's broken?" said Hayden

"No, my concentration is" said Kyle

"Well then let me help you" said Hayden as she took of her clothes, including her bra and except her panties.

"Oh, my God! Holy Shit! What?!" said Kyle

Hayden started to take off Kyle's pants to give him a blowjob.

Kyle begged her to stop and he looks in front of the road and sees that he's about to crash into a tree. He steps on the brake an Hayden hits her head on the steering wheel and was unconscious.

"Oh, my God" said Kyle. "Hayden, Hayden"

Just then, a car pulled next to the Camaro and the driver was Shinigamilover2 and in the passenger seat was fanfic trap.

"Are you OK?" said Shinigamilover2

"Oh, my God, are ypu alright?" said fanfic trap

Kyle looks to his left and sees them.

"Hey" said Kyle

"Kyle, nice to see you" said Shinigamilover2

"What are you guys doing here?" Kyle asked

"Well, we came here in Camp Superior to run a food and snack bar" said fanfic trap. "You every try the 100% Hawaiian brownies?"

"No, but one of my cabin mates did" said Kyle. "She ate all of them"

Hayden got up slowly but Kyle puts her head down.

"Oh, okay, I see what's going on" said Shinigamilover2, smiling. "She under there?" he whispered

Kyle nods his head and Shinigamilover2 and fanfic trap gave him a thumbs up.

"Alright, later" said Shinigamilover2 before he drove off.

Hayden got up and and groaned in pain as Kyle drove off.

"Sorry, Hayden" said Kyle. "I really don't know what to tell you. This car has a lot of-"

Kyle was cut off by Bumblebee spraying oil at Hayden. Then, the spraying stopped.

"Oh, it's in my mouth!" said Kyle. "Are you OK? I got WetNaps. I got WetNaps for your face. Hold on"

Hayden puts her clothes back on and gets out of the car and walks away.

"I'm so sorry" said Kyle before he looked back at Bumblebee. "What are you doing?"


	8. Something's Wrong with Charlie

Chapter 8: Something's Wrong with Charlie

In Brooklyn, New York, Charlie Bucket was in his house, sleeping on his bed.

He's fell asleep early because Willy Wonka allowed five children to visit his factory. The only way they can visit the factory is that people has to find five golden tickets in five Wonka Bars. Four of the golden tickets have been found. The first one was by a candy-loving eating machine named Augusts Gloop in Dusseldorf, Germany. A spoiled and rotten girl named Veruca Salt found the second ticket in Buckinghamshire, England. A world champion gum chewer named Violet Beauregarde in Alanta, Georgia found the third ticket. A television lover named Mike Teevee found the fourth ticket in Denver, Colorado, and Charlie Bucket found the fifth and final golden ticket.

Charlie was smiling in his sleep until his smile was gone and started shaking his head a bit. He was sweating in his sleep as he was having a nightmare.

His nightmare was about the events in Mission City. He's been having these nightmares since after the Mission City attack and it only happens ten times a month.

In his dream, he sees Brawl shooting everything. Then he sees Frenzy chasing him and jumping on him. Then he sees a yellow bus falling towards him. Then he sees Megatron rising in the ocean. Then he sees Megatron, giving Charlie an evil look and swung his hand at Charlie's face as he saw Cybertronian symbols and a Decepticon's face. Then he woke up, sweating like crazy. His heart was pounding rapidly and he was having an anxiety attack. He's been getting these anxiety attacks twice a month because he couldn't get the one word out of his mind.

Aliens.

That's right. Aliens. Charlie didn't know how he experience his actions in Mission City. He didn't want to tell anyone about his dreams and anxiety attacks because he'll think that will make him feel much worse.

Plus, him and his family have kept a family secret about everything that involves the Transformers.

Charlie stopped sweating and went back to sleep.


	9. Megatron's Return

Chapter 9: Megatron's Return

At a Cemetery, Bumblebee was there with Kyle in the car. Kyle got out of the car and sees Optimus.

"Nice to see you again" said Kyle to Optimus.

"Kyle, The last fragment of the Allspark was stolen" said Optimus

"Like what, a Decepticon stole it?" said Kyle

"We placed it under human protection at yours and Vanellope government's request" said Optimus. "But I'm here for your help. Because your leaders believe we've brought vengeance upon your planet. Perhaps they are right. That is why we must be reminded of another human of the trust we share"

"This isn't mine and Vanellope's war" said Kyle

"Not yet" said Optimus. "But I fear it soon will be. Your world must not share the same fate as Cybertron. All generations lost"

"Look, we wanna help you. We do" said Kyle. "But me and Vanellope are not some sort of alien embassender. We're just normal kids with normal problems. We are who we suppose to be. I'm sorry, I . . . I really am"

"Kyle, fate rarely calls upon us at a moment of our choosing" said Optimus

"You're Optimus Prime" said Kyle as he walked away. "You don't need us"

"We do more than you know"

* * *

At in North Atlantic, a ship was sailing and a meteoroid has landed on the ship and it was Ravage.

Ravage hid between a black and silver Mack Metro-Liner concrete mixer and a yellow Volvo EC700C crawler excavator with a Stanley UP 45SV universal processor attachment.

The two trucks transforms into Decepticons, as well as two other trucks. All of the Decepticons dived in the ocean and went down.

Also, people in a submarine found out about the Decepticons diving in the ocean.

"_Conn, Sonar, Gained new contact, bearing 214, and possible hostile, confirmed for Project Deep Six Drop Point"_

"_SU pulled five contacts at 5,000 feet, diving fast" _

The Decepticons reached to the ocean floor where they see Megatron's body.

* * *

In the NEST room, people were getting signals of NBE One. Morshower entered in the room.

"The nets protecting NBE One are screaming, sir"

"That is 9,300 fathoms down" said Morshower. "And no confirmed DSRVs on site?"

"None, sir"

"Then, people, we've got a problem"

* * *

In the ocean, a mermaid named Ariel was watching the Decepticons around Megatron.

The Decepticons were around Megatron and Ravage opens his chest, releasing a tiny Decepticon named Scalpel. Scalpel went to Megatron's body.

"Need parts" said Scalpel. "Kill the little one"

The Decepticons started taking apart body parts from one of the Decepticons.

The pieces were put together on Megatron and Scalpel took out the Shard.

"The shard makes Energon". Scalpel slammed the Shard on Megatron, which made Megatron's eyes red.

Megatron got up and started swimming up.

The people in the submarine now see six contacts.

"_Conn, Sonar. Now hold six contacts, and they're coming up fast"_

Megatron was rising up and sees the submarine. He hits and got out of the ocean.

Megatron flew into space and flew to Cybertron. Once he arrived in Cybertron.

"Starscream, I'm home" said Megatron

Starscream came walking towards Megatron. "Lord Megatron, I was so relieved to hear of your resurrection" he said

"You left me to die on that pathetic insect of a planet"

"But only to help spawn our new army. The Fallen decrees it" said Starscream. "After al during your absence, someone had to take command"

Megatron kicked Starscream and grabbed him by the neck.

"So disappointed" said Megatron. "Even the death, there is no command but mine"

Starscream fell on the ground as well as a Decepticon in a hatchling.

* * *

Megatron walked to his master, The Fallen.

"My master, I've failed you on Earth" said Megatron. "The Allspark is destroyed. And without it, our race will perish"

"Oh, you have much to learn, my disciple" said The Fallen. "The Cube was merely a vessel. It's power. It's knowledge. It can never be destroyed. It can only transform"

"How is that possible?" Megatron asked

"It has been absorbed by the emo human child and the glitching child" said The Fallen. "The key to saving our race now lies within their minds"

"Well then, let me strip the very flesh from their bodies" said Megatron

"And you will, my apprentice, in time" said The Fallen. "For millennia, I have dreamed of my returned to that wretched planet where I, too, was once betrayed by the Primes I called my brothers. Only a Prime can defeat me, and now, only one remains.

"Optimus" said Megatron. "He protects the boy and the glitch"

"Then, the boy and the glitch will lead us to him. And revenge will be ours"

"Yes" said Megaton

Starscream came by in the room.

"The boy and the glitch will not escape us. We have them in our sights" said Starcream. "Without more Energon, the hatchings will keep dying"


	10. Seeing Symbols

_Chapter 10: Seeing Symbols_

Kyle, Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes were at the Astronomy Club in Camp Superior with a bunch of other kids. Their teacher is Ben Harmon.

"Space, Time" said Ben before taking a bite out of his apple. "Gravity". Ben dropped the apple on the ground. "We're all going to journey together. All of you eager, nubile, young minds on the very cusp of adulthood. And I shall be your consort, your guide, your chaperone into the heart of darkness"

Kyle started to see something through his mind.

"Welcome to the Astronomy Club 101" said Ben. "For what do we know about the starts?"

Kyle was turning pages from his Astronomy Book as he was twitching a bit.

"Virgo" said Ben. "The virgin. Orion, the great hunter. These are no mere twinkling diamonds for lovely maidens to wish upon. No, they are dynamos filled with a throbbing, savage and pent-up energy! Behold the work of Albert Einstein, a professor once, like moi. Are there any questions?"

Kyle raised his hand.

"Yes, you, young man" said Ben as he pointed at Kyle.

"Yeah, I just finished your book and there's only one problem. Einstein's wrong"

Everyone started laughing at Kyle and Kyle gave them the finger.

Kyle walked towards a chalkboard, still talking.

"Energy does equal mass times the velocity of light squared in the dimension, but what about the other seventeen? We haven't even talked about the other seventeen. Clear example"

Kyle started drawing the symbols on the chalkboard.

"Break down the elemental components of Energon, assume a constant decay rate and extrapolate for each of the . . . Fourteen galactic convergence it took the Sentinel Prime expedition to receive an . . . echo on its signal, you wind up with a formula for inter-dimensional energy increase that mass and light alone can't possibly explain. Plus, I know the alien robots that attacked Mission City and Shanghai"

After Kyle was done talking, he karate-chopped a desk amd rode off with his Heelys on.

"Raise your hand if you have a clue what's going here" said Ben

Half of the kids raised their hands, including Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

"I have no idea what's going on here" Carrie whispered to Margo. "I just wanna raise my hand"

"Me too" Margo whispered

* * *

In Brooklyn, Vanellope was at her apartment, carving symbols on her coffee table with a knife.

A blue Ford RC Monster Truck was watching Vanellope. The truck backed up and transformed into a robot named Wheelie.

Vanellope's iPhone rang and she sees the Caller ID. It was Kyle and Vanellope answered the phone.

"Yes, Kyle" Vanellope answered

"Hello? Vanellope"

"I can't believe you just stand me up of our first webchat date"

"Look, something just happened to me, okay"

"What, you finally hit puberty?"

"No, no, no. Stop laughing. This is some serious shit. Okay, you know how Optimus was talking about my great-great grandfather? Archibald Witwicky?"

"Yeah, I remember"

"Okay, well, my great-great grandfather, he went on this Artic mission and he saw Megatron and Megatron zapped him and started seeing these crazy symbols just like you did. Okay, well, I'm seeing them too. I just read a 903-page Astronomy book in 32.6 seconds. I had a meltdown for about ten seconds. I've seen symbols ever since I-"

Kyle was cut-off by Vanellope.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. You're seeing symbols?"

"Yeah"

"I'm seeing them too ever since I touched a piece of the Cube before you left"

"Well, do you have it?"

"Yeah, I have it. It's in my safe. It's fine. No one knows where it is"

Wheelie heard everything that Vanellope had said.

"Well, I do" said Wheelie. "You're hot but you ain't so bright". Wheelie searched for something to stand on and found some Xbox 360 and PS3 games and picked them up. "There we go. Yeah, that'll work". Wheelie walked quietly to the safe, until he stepped on a mouse trap. "Ow! Dammit! Son of a bitch!"

Vanellope's kitten, Rhianna, was watching Wheelie and Wheelie was watching her.

"What are looking at, pussy cat?" said Wheelie before he stepped on a sticky mouse trap. "Ah, what the . . . this place is a fricking house of horrors"

Wheelie was quietly walking towards the safe and Vanellope started hearing noises.

"Hold on" said Vanellope

Wheelie stacked the game cases and stood on top of them. He got to the safe and tried to type in the combination until he sees Vanellope and backs up but Vanellope grabs him.

"Is that the best you got, eh?! Is that the best you can do?!" said Wheelie

"What are you doing here, you little freak?" said Vanellope before she torched Wheelie's left eye.

"Ah! That's my eye, you crazy glitch!" Wheelie exclaimed

"You gonna talk now?" said Vanellope

"I seek knowledge from the Cube. The Fallen demands it"

"What knowledge?"

"You got the shard. Gimme the shard. I need the shard. Gimme the shard. They're gonna whack me. I'm gonna be dead without that shard"

Vanellope tries to choke him.

"Easy, glitch. Subject's a little self of scrap throw" said Wheelie

"Well, I'm your worst nightmare" said Vanellope before putting Wheelie in a box and locking it.

Vanellope got back to the phone with Kyle.

"Kyle, I'm gonna go to the camp. I'll be there in half in hour. Just be careful Kyle"

* * *

Kyle rushed to his cabin, opens the door and got in and closes it.

* * *

Vanellope got in her 2010 Lincoln Navigator and threw the box in the back, along with a briefcase. She started the car, puts it in drive, and drove off.

* * *

Kyle gets some green paint and starts drawing the symbols.

* * *

The eight Autobots were driving on the highway and the NEST team has contact with them.

* * *

"Major, incoming SOS from Autobots"

"Multiple Decepticon contact in motion. Vicinity, eastern of the United States, sir"

* * *

"As in how many?" said Morshower

"Unclear, sir"

"Well, get clear"

* * *

"The Autobots are on the move, splitting into two teams, sir"

"They're not answering our calls and they're heading to New York and Brooklyn"

"All right, full weapons deployment" said Lennox, "Wheels up in 20 minutes!"

After twenty minutes, everyone in NEST started go to the planes.


	11. Escaping Hayden

_Chapter 11: Escaping Hayden_

In Camp Superior, Hayden was walking around the camp and Tate walks right next to her while he's holding pizza.

"Hayden, mi amor" said Tate. "Can I interest you in an 18-inch Zookeeper's special? Look, Extra-Large, triple cheese, with every known animal as a topping. Basically, I've got like, 18-inches of meat. Unless, you're a vegetarian 'cause that's cool. I am too"

Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes walk towards Tate.

"Hey, Tate" said Agnes. "Where's Kyle?"

"I don't know" he answered. "Why don't we go check"

* * *

The six people got to Cabin 13 and when they went in, they were shocked to see what happened in the cabin.

"Hey" said Kyle. "You ever have a song stuck in your head but it's like the worst song ever and you can't get it out 'cause it always repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself, repeats itself. Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars, Kitten calendars."

"Dude, what the 'F'" said Tate

"I know you're all freaking out" said Kyle. "Don't freak out, don't freak out. Easy fixed. Puzzle, code, in my head. Now it's on the walls. Everything is good. This is the part that-". Kyle knocked over a few things and heard a humming sound and stopped. "Okay, what were you saying?"

"Hayden, I'm horrified that you had to see this" said Tate. "Let's go, everyone"

"All of you, out" said Hayden as she pushed Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes out and before she shut the door on them.

"Wait, wait, wait!" said Tate. "Can we just sit and watch? I'll eat my pizza quietly"

Hayden locks the door and turns to Kyle. "Kyle, I knew there was something special about you" she said

"One more time" said Kyle

"And I know you know what happens when two people in the know get together". Hayden pinned him against the wall. "They're genuinely amazing in bed"

* * *

Vanellope arrived at Camp Superior and was trying to look for Cabin 13 when a guy named Scary Gary came out of nowhere.

"Hey, little girl. You lost?" said Gary. "I got something for ya". Gary puts his hand inside his pants and Vanellope runs away from him.

"It a map to the whole camp" said Gary as he held a map.

* * *

Hayden pushed Kyle in the bed.

"All right, listen, hold on. Boundaries" said Kyle. "Flag on the play, okay. I'm very ticklish"

"We have needs, Kyle. Relax!" said Hayden as she pinned him down.

"Jezz" said Kyle. "How about you lied down and I'll do the rest if you know what I mean?"

"All right" said Hayden before she lied down.

"Now, close you eyes" Kyle responded

Hayden closed her eyes and when she did, Kyle ran towards the door and tries to open it.

Hayden sees Kyle escaping and she released a 50-foot rope like object from her mouth and wraps it around Kyle's neck. Kyle tries to break free but Hayden was swinging him around the cabin.

Vanellope found Cabin 13 and opens the door and sees Kyle being attacking by Hayden, along with Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes watching the scene.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa" said Tate

Hayden puts her 50-foot rope back in her mouth before Kyle screams like a little girl. Vanellope throws her box and her briefcase at Hayden but missed.

Kyle gets up, still screaming, and closed the door as Hayden was transforming into robot form. The seven kids evacuate the cabin and Hayden blew up the door.

* * *

"Oh, my god" said Tate. "She's coming"

"Come on" said Kyle. "She's an alien robot"

"For real?" said Carrie

The seven kids hid at the Activity Area of the camp with a bunch of kids in the area. The seven kids sat on the ground.

"Oh, my god, Oh, my god" said Tate. "I can't believe I almost had sex with her in my dream"

"What in the name of Mimzy is going on here?" said Agnes

Vanellope looked at Agnes and so did Agnes. They both looked at each other because they look alike. It was very awkward between them and they looked away.

"Kyle, what the hell happen back there?" said Vanellope

"Decepitcon. Scary. Horrible" said Kyle as he was rocking back and forth.

"She violated your orifice with her nasty alien probe? She did it? She went in there?" said Tate to Kyle. "All her little embryo alien babies are gestating and hatching inside of you. They're growing right now probably. You need to vomit it right now. Yak it, yak it!"

Kyle started to vomit a bit.

"Who are you?" said Vanellope

"I'm Tate Langdon, okay? I'm the key to this. The aliens, they want me 'cause of my site"

Just then, a huge explosion went off and the seven kids started running. They see the Hayden in robot mode and kept on running. They started running to the exit of the camp.

"You gotta get that box and that briefcase" said Vanellope before Kyle gets the box and Carrie gets the briefcase.

The seven kids got in the 2010 Lincoln Navigator and Kyle and Carrie tossed the box and briefcase in the back. Vanellope starts the car as the pretender jumped on the car and breaks the whole windshield and started releasing her 50-foot rope from her mouth at Kyle.

Vanellope drives the car and drives out of the camp and into the highway. Kyle started fighting with the pretender.

"Kiss this, bitch" said Vanellope before she crashed into a light pole, causing the pretender to die. Then, Vanellope backed up.

"Drive, drive, drive" said Kyle before Vanellope drove off.


	12. Capturing, Probing, and Fighting

_Chapter 12: Capturing, Probing, and Fighting_

Vanellope was driving rapidly to Brooklyn with Kyle, Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

"Okay, so what else don't I know" said Tate. "Since you guys forgot to mention some minor details"

"Look, dude" said Kyle. "That thing you saw back there, that was a little-"

Just then, a Sikorsky CH-53E Super Stallion helicopter, that is a Decepticon named Grindor, came by close to the black SUV and Vanellope steps on the break as she turns the wheel. She stops next to Litwak's Arcade.

A harpoon was shot through the roof of the SUV and Grindor started lifting the SUV. Then, another car came by and crashed into the back of the SUV and started spinning as Kyle accidentally opens the car door next to him and he was holding on to the door.

The SUV was about over 900 feet in the air. Vanellope and Margo pulled Kyle back in and Kyle closed the door. Grindor was taking them to Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory.

* * *

In the chocolate factory, The five golden ticket winners, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Violet Beauregard, Mike Teevee, and Charlie Bucket were in the Chocolate Room. The kids learn that everything in the room is edible. The children ran off to random places in the Chocolate Room.

Mike started kicking a red pumpkin until it broke into thirds and jelly coming out of it. He stomps it really hard as his father came by and saw him.

"Mike" said Mister Teevee. "Please"

"Dad, he said 'enjoy'" said Mike before he started stomping on the pieces again.

Charlie started looking around and saw a candy cane tree right next to him. He knew that the candy cane tree brings back memories of Kyle and Vanellope. He remembers in Sugar Rush, they climbed on candy cane trees but Charlie always fails on the double stripes. He's started to figure out what King Candy and the Sugar Rush racers are up to right now. But Charlie knows that Vanellope has been keeping all the secrets from every and all the game characters in Sugar Rush. Then if the Sugar Rush racers would've found out about Vanellope's secrets, they would all freak out. Each and every one of them.

Veruca was licking on a lollipop as she was looking around until a black SUV crashing through the roof of the factory. Vercua ran to her right and the car hit the candy grass and leaned upside down. Willy Wonka, the four kids, and the parents walked towards the crash. Violet and Mike see in the vehicle that there are people in there. They both run towards the car to rescue them until a giant buzz saw came out of the chocolate river and cuts the SUV in half.

Violet and Mike stood back as Starscream rise up out of the chocolate river. Charlie knew that it was a Decepticon. Starscream looks down in the car and sees Kyle, Vanellope, Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes. Megatron also rise out of the chocolate river and sees Kyle and Vanellope.

"Come here, boy and glitch" said Megatron before Kyle and Vanellope started walking towards Megatron. "Closer"

Charlie sees Kyle and Vanellope walking towards Megatron and the other golden ticket winners just staring at Megatron, including the parents.

"You both remember me, don't you?" said Megatron

"We did what you said, okay?" said Kyle. "Just don't hurt us"

"Shut up!" said Megatron as he swung Kyle and Vanellope somewhere randomly.

Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, Agnes, and the five golden ticket winners ran to where Kyle and Vanellope landed and so did Willy Wonka and the parents. Megatron was over Kyle and Vanellope and held them down with his hands.

"Yes, yes" said Megatron. "It fells good to grab your flesh". Kyle and Vanellope tried to break free. "I'm going to kill you! Slowly and painfully. But first, we have some delicate work to do. And how can I snap both of your limbs off? Doctors, examine these alien specimens"

The doctor Decepticon, Scalpel, was on Kyle's chest and Scalpel's twin, Razor, was on Vanellope's chest.

"We are doctors" said Scalpel and Razor. "The odd job. Information!". The two doctors scratched them in the face.

Scalpel and Razor snaps their fingers and two tissue-like objects came down and they came to life and entered inside Kyle and Vanellope's mouth and into the brains. Once they were done, they got out and the two doctors attached the tissue to them and they started projecting the symbols and visual pictures from their past.

"There they are" said Megatron

"That what we're seeing in our heads" said Kyle

"Those symbols could lead us to the Energon source" said Megatron

"We must have the brains on the table" said Scalpel

"Chop, chop" said Razor

"Brains?" said Kyle

"What do they mean about our brains?!" said Vanellope

"Well, you both have something in your mind" said Megatron. "Something I need"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on" said Kyle. "We know you're pissed. We know you're pissed. Because we tried to kill you and it's completely understandable so if someone tried to kill us, we'd be upset too. Plus, I think that we have an opportunity here, start anew and develop our relationship and see where it leads us"

"Yeah" said Vanellope. "So if you can just call of the two doctor insceptors-"

Scalpel and Razor took out a small buzz saw from their hands and they were about to cut their foreheads open until Optimus Prime came crashing through the roof of the factory and Bumblebee crashing through the wall.

Everyone started running out of the fighting between the Autobots and Decepticons. The five golden tickets winners didn't know were their parents went so they just kept on running with Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes.

Optimus kept on shooting at Starscream and Starscream flew away as Optimus shot Megatron, which made Megatron crashed outside of the factory. Optimus gets out of the factory and sees Megatron transforming into a Cybertronic tank and Optimus transformed into truck mode and Kyle and Vanellope got in the truck and drove into the forest.

Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids drove to the factory and pulled over. Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, and Agnes got in the yellow Camaro and the golden ticket winners got in the Chevy Beat and they all drove off.

* * *

In the forest, twenty-four kids were standing on circular platforms to begin the seventy-fourth annual Hunger Games. The game has begun and the kids were running towards supplies and kits until Optimus Prime and Megatron fell in the arena. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark saw Kyle and Vanellope landing on the ground and started running.

"Hide, kids!" said Optimus as he was fighting Megatron.

Kyle and Vanellope ran behind a tree and Megatron called out Grindor and Starscream and they came by to fight Optimus and find Kyle and Vanellope.

"Come here, boy and glitch" said Starscream

Kyle and Vanellope started running as Optimus kept on fighting with the three Decepticons.

"There is another source of Energon hidden on this planet" said Megatron. "The boy and the glitch can lead us to it"

As they continued to fight, Megatron kicked Optimus in the face.

"Optimus!" said Kyle and Vanellope

Optimus got up and Megatron shot him, which made Optimus flew about over 30 yards away.

"Is the future of our race is not worth a single human and glitch life?" said Megatron

"Get up, get up!" said Kyle

"You'll never stop at one" said Optimus before he took out his weapons. "I'll take you all on!"

Optimus started fighting with the Decepticons again. Optimus punched Megatron a few times and tore Starscream's arm off. Grindor was sneaking up on Optimus until Optimus jumped on him and tore Grindor's face off.

"Piece of tin" said Optimus before Grindor fell on the ground. "Kyle, Vanellope, where are you?"

Vanellope sees Megatron sneaking up on Optimus. She warns Optimus but Megatron stabbed Optimus in the back and through the chest, which exploded. Megatron released his knife and Optimus fell on the ground.

* * *

In Cybertron, The Fallen opens his eyes and got up out of his seat.

"The last Prime is dead" said the Fallen

* * *

Kyle and Vanellope see Optimus lying on the ground. Optimus told them to keep on running and then he died. Kyle and Vanellope started running as the rest of the Autobots came by and was attacking the Decepticons. They both got in the yellow Camaro and Bumblebee drove off, along with Mudflap and Skids.

"Ay Dios mio, that was crazy!" said Agnes

"I know!" said Edith

"Hey, hey" said Vanellope. "Everyone calm down"

"No, you calm down, glitch!" said Tate

"Excuse me?!" said Vanellope

"You and Kyle know the aliens!" Tate exclaimed. "That's part of the !"

"This day has gone far weird" said Edith

"You think this is weird?" said Vanellope, looking and Margo, Edith, and Agnes. "You three are like those creepy little girls from Bioshock and that super vilian dad of yours sounds like Big Daddy"

"Bull-S!"said Agnes

Then, there was an argument between the six kids. Kyle hears the argument and breaks it up.

"Enough, god dammit!" Kyle exclaimed. "We're already being chased by Decepticons! Don't we have enough problems?"

"Our Dad's was a super villian" said Agnes

"And my mom has way too many problems" said Carrie

"Well, too bad" Kyle continued. "Can't we just fucking drive down the road while playing I Spy or some shit like normal Americans? Dios mio"

Everyone in the car remained quiet except for Tate.

"Okay, you have just been labeled the mature one" Tate said


	13. The Fallen's Arrival

Chapter 13: The Fallen's Arrival

In New York City, Megatron and Starscream were on top of a roof of a buliding.

"That went well" said Megatron

"We've lost the boy and the glitch, master" said Starscream. "The Autobots must be shielding their signals"

"I can't even relay on you to swat a glitch and insect" said Megatron as he pushed Starscream on the floor.

"One insect and one glitch among seven billion!" said Starscream before Megatron stepped on him. "They could be anywhere"

"Then we will force the humans to find them for us" said Megatron. "It's time for the world to know of our presence. No more disguises. No mercy. The time has come for my master's arrival"

* * *

In Outer Space, Soundwave sense something.

"Decepticons, mobilize" said Soundwave. "It is time"

Just then, over nine thousand meteoroids were shooting into the atmosphere. Soundwave was picking up transmission to Jody Witwicky's cell phone.

* * *

In France, Jody's cell phone rang and she picked it up and answered it.

"Yolo" said Jody through the phone.

The person on the line was Soundwave. He was asking Jody for Kyle and Vanellope. Jody couldn't understand so she hung up.

* * *

In New York City, a Decepticon was on top of the Brooklyn Bridge and Starscream was looking around the city.

* * *

Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids arrived at some abandoned building. They stopped and the kids got out of the cars.

* * *

Jody almost flinched when a mime came by.

"You are invading my space. I'm gonna have to drop you. Would you get outta here" said Rob as the mime left. "Didn't came all the way across the ocean to eat a plate of snails"

"I wanna try new things" said Jody before she ate the inside of a snail.

"Looks like Canadian goose poop" said Rob

Jody spit out the green stuff onto the plate. "It's nasty"

* * *

In the U.S 2nd Fleet North Alantic Ocean, A bunch of meteoroids came down and crashed on a battleship.

A few meteoroids came by to France and one of them bounced off the street, which made it cause an earthquake. And another meteoroid crashed through a buliding, making it collapse onto the streets.

The battleship was sinking down into the ocean as a bunch of Decepticons were climbing out of the ship, including The Fallen.

"Revenge is mine" said The Fallen

* * *

In France, everyone there was running to evacuate the area. Felonious Gru and Lucy Wilde fled with Rob and Jody and a Decepticon stopped them and the Deceptiocn captured them.

* * *

In the Pentagon, people were running in random rooms as the other people were watching the news of what has been going on.

Megatron flew to the Empire State Building and tore two poles, making him have a via worldwide broadcast to The Fallen, showing The Fallen himself on every led screen around the world.

"Citizens of the human hive. Your leaders have with held the truth. You are not alone in the universe. We have live among you, hidden. But no more as you've seen. We can destroy your cities at will. Unless you turn over this boy and this glitch". On the screens, it shows Kyle and Vanellope. "If you resist us, we will destroy the world as you know it"

The world broadcast was done and the news was back on.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and Charlie were sitting by an alley and Tate and Mike were watching the news on Mike's digital television.

"You guys gotta come over here" said Mike. "You all gotta check this out"

"And they have a picture of us, we're all dead!" said Tate. "FBI, CIA, we are all wanted fugitives now!"

Kyle started walking away from the situation to where the other kids are and Tate and Mike followed him.

"Listen, I need you to take a look at this" said Mike. "This thing has blown up to a whole new level"

Kyle takes Mike's television. "G-gimme, gimme" said Kyle. "They can track us, see?". Kyle throws it on the ground and steps on it.

"They can track us?" said Mike. "Like 'VIA Satellite' track us?"

"Okay, look, We're not even with you guys" said Tate. "Technically, we're like hostages.,This is kidnapping. Enough is-"

"Yo, Tate!"

One of the twins almost gave Tate and Mike a heart attack.

"This thing's giving me a heart attack, I swear" said Tate

"That's 'cause you's a wuss" said Skids

"You guys forced us into that car, right?" said Tate

"Oh, I think he's scared" said Mudflap

"Hey, Mudflap" said Skids. "What we gonna do with this shrimp taco?"

"I say we pop a cap off his ass, throw it in the trunk, and nobody gonna know noting" said Mudflap

"Not in my trunk" said Skids

"Yo, bumper cars" said Tate. "Check it out. I'm hearing you, okay. I'm right here and I can hear you. No one popping any caps on any asses, okay. I've had a hell of a day". Tate started to walk away from the twins.

"Why don't you get a haircut with your bitch-ass?" said Skids

"Go whine to your boyfriend" said Mudflap

"Listen, Kyle" said Tate. "I know what I'm gonna do, man. Look, I'm just gonna go to the authorities and tell them the truth. I had nothing to do with this"

"Oi, oi" said Kyle. "You wanted this, eh? You wanted the real deal? That's what this is. Despierta se, you're in the middle of it. Caramba"

* * *

A Boeing CH-47 Chinook came by and was carrying the body of Optimus Prime as the four Autobots, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, and Jolt arrived and the soldiers of NEST.

A bunch of AM General HMMWV vehicles came by and pulled over in a circle with the Autobots. Some men in the vehicles pointed guns at the Autobots.

"What is the meaning of this" said Ironhide. "You dare point a gun at me? You want a piece of me?! I will tear you apart!"

Lennox told the mens to lower their weapons until Galloway got out of the vehicle.

"The NEST team's deactivated, Major" said Galloway. "You are deceased Anti-Decepticon Operations and return to the Diego Garcia, depending further orders"

"No, we take our orders from Morshower" said Lennox

"Well, I'll see your Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and I will raise you a President of the US" said Galloway. "I have operation command now. An alien blood fuse has been brought to our planeto which our soldiers our paying the price. The secret is out! This is our war now. And we well win it as we always have, with a coordinated military strategy"

"This fool is terribly misinformed" said Ratchet

"You're gonna need every asset that you've got" said Lennox

"What we need is to draw battle plans" said Galloway. "While we can explore every possible diplomatic solution"

"Like what, handing over the kids?" said Lennox

"All options are being considered" said Galloway before he walked away.

"There is no negotiating with them" said Lennox

"I'm ordering you to stand down" said Gallloway. "Get your assets back to base. And take that plié of scrap metal back to Diego Garcia"

Galloway got in the car and drove off.

"I really don't like that dude" said Epps. "He's an asshole"

"Ironhide, we should leave this planet" said Ratchet

"That's not what Optimus would want" said Ironhide

* * *

Kyle was sitting by the fence and Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Charlie, Violet, Veruca, Mike, and Augustus were sitting by the three Autobots.

Vanellope sees Kyle sitting there and walked over to him. Once she got there, she sat on the ground next to him and placed her head on Kyle's shoulder.

"There's nothing we could've done" said Vanellope

Kyle lifts her head up and he and Vanellope started to kiss for five seconds. Kyle got up and so did Vanellope and they both walked towards Bumblebee.

"Bee" said Kyle. "If you hate us, we understand. We screwed up. Sorry"

Bumblebee started to speak through his radio.

"You guys, you both are the two special kids that I care about most in my life. If there's anything you need, I won't be far away"

Kyle sat down on Vanellope's lap.

"He's dead because of us" said Kyle. "He came to protect us instead"

"There's some things you just can't change. So his sacrifice for us would not have been in vain"

"But I'm gonna make it right. We're gonna turn ourselves in" said Kyle

"We, we got to stick together". Bumblebee transformed into vehicle mode

"You're not gonna do that" said Vanellope

"I have no choice" said Kyle

"Everything we worked for will be wiped out in one day"

Then, Kyle had something else in mind and looked at Mudflap and Skids.

"Yo, bumper cars" said Kyle before the twins faced Kyle. "Okay, you know the glyphs? The symbols that me and Vanellope have in our head?". Kyle and Vanellope shows them the symbols in their arm.

"Oh that's old school, yo" said Skids. "That's Cybertronian"

"Oh, that's some serious shit" said Mudflap

"They gotta mean something, like a message or like a map" said Kyle

"Yeah, like a map to an Energon source" said Vanellope. "Can you read this?"

"Read?" said Skids

"No" said Mudflap. "We don't really do much reading. Not so much"

"Well, if you can't read it, we gotta find somebody who can" said Kyle

Just then, Tate walked in.

"Look who came sashaying back" said Skids

"Hair growing like a Chia Pet" said Mudflap

"I had a bit of a mild panic attack earlier, right?" said Tate

"That's 'cause you're a pussy" said Mudflap

"I think I'm allowed that, considering what I've been through" said Tate. "I heard you both have a problem. I think I know someone who can help"

"Who?" said Kyle

"Robo-Warrior"


	14. Robo-Warrior

Chapter 14: Robo-Warrior

The three Autobots were driving towards Brooklyn to find Robo-Warrior.

"So let me get this straight" said Kyle. "This guy's 'Robo-Warrior'?"

"Everything about anything alien, he's supposed to know" said Tate. "One time we revenge-hacked his site and maybe I saw some of your alien drawings or whatever"

The three Autobots pulled over by a deli shop and the twelve kids got out of the cars.

"This is it" said Tate

"Yep" said Kyle

"Deli. Good front" said Carrie

"All right, wait here, everyone" said Tate. "I'll give you the go/no go. All right?"

Tate walked in the deli shop.

* * *

"Number 42, we got your kishka, knish, kasha-varnishka and kreplach combo right here" said Simmons. "Cash only. Who's next?"

"I told you to cure the lox in the brine and then smoke it"

"Ma, you want me to cut my hand off, or what?" said Simmons

"You... You ruined a beautiful piece of fish, you retard!"

"I'm like a ninja with a blade. It's an art form." said Simmons. "Hey, Sal! Watch your reach, huh?". Simmons sees Tate in front of him. "Take a number, young man"

"Robo-Warrior" said Tate. "Know him?"

"I never heard of him" said Simmons before he walked away and Tate followed him.

"You never heard of TheRealEffingDeal. com?" said Tate

"You must be talking about that amateur-hour blog operation with Game Boy-level security" said Simmons

"Robo-Warrior, goddammit" said Tate

Just then, Kyle, Vanellope, and the others walked in.

"It's him! It's him!" said Tate. "That's the guy right there! That's him!"

Simmons sees three similar kids in the shop. Kyle, Vanellope, and Charlie.

"No way" said Simmons

"What" said Charlie

"The" said Vanellope

"Fuck" said Kyle

"All right, meat store's closed!" said Simmons. "Everybody out! Out, right . . . That means you, lady, right now"

"Wait a minute. You three know this guy?" said Tate

"Duh" said Kyle. "We're old friends"

"Old friends? You're the case that shut down Sector Seven" said Simmons. "Got the kibosh, disbanded. No more security clearance, no retirement, no nothing. All 'cause of you, little Charlie Brown, and your little glitching girlfriend. Look at her now, so mature"

"Moron!" said Simmons' mother. "Where's the whitefish?"

"Hey! Don't touch me with the pig."

"Yakov!" said Simmons

"What?"

"You don't get Christmas bonuses standing around!" said Simmons. "You want those new teeth you saw on SkyMall?"

"It's my dream"

"Help her out"

"You live with your mama?" said Charlie

No, my mama lives with me. It's a big difference. And guess what, they got your faces all over the news, alien kids"

"Yeah, we know" said Kyle

"And NBE One's still kicking, huh?" said Simmons. "How did that happen? Don't answer. I don't know what you're both hiding, but I don't want anything to do with it. So, good-bye. You never saw me. I got bagels to schmear. Vanish."

"Can you give us five seconds?" said Kyle. "Look, hold on, we need your help"

"Really? You all need my help?" said Simmons

"I need . . . Look, we are slowly losing my mind." said Kyle. "Okay, me and Vanellope had two little crab-bots, plunged a device deep into the soft tissues of our brains and started projecting little alien symbols like a freaking home movie! And on top of that, we're wanted fugitives. So, you think you got it rough?"

"You said it projected images off your brain?" said Simmons

"Right"

"Meat locker, now!"

Everyone followed Simmons to the meat locker.

"Dead pigs" said Mike

"Yuck" said Veruca

"What you're about to see is top secret" said Simmons. "Do not tell my mother"

Simmons opens the trap door.

"Swine flu. Not good" said Edith

"Now you know" said Simmons as he climbed down. "Next time you eat a goat or a pig, there's a story behind it. A sad little story"

The kids were looking around the whole place.

"Okay, files, files" said Simmons. "We're talking about symbols"

Augustus sees the head of Frenzy in a glass container.

"Hey, still radioactive. Hands off" said Simmons to Augustus. "Okay, Cube-brains". Simmons shows pictures of the symbols to Kyle and Vanellope. "Any of these look like the symbols you both saw?"

"Where'd you get these?" said Vanellope

"Before I got fired, I poached S-7's crown jewel, over 75 years of alien research, which points to one inescapable fact. The Transformers, they've been here a long, long time. How do I know?". Simmons throws a box and Margo catches it. "Archeologists found these unexplained markings in ancient ruins all over the world". Simmons shows pictures of the symbols that were drawn in a few countries." China. Egypt. Greece". Simmons plays a 8mm video on the wall. "Shot in 1932. These the symbols you both seeing in your head?"

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"Same ones over here, right?". Kyle and Vanellope sees a picture that is similar to the 8mm video. "So, tell me, how did they end up all drawing the same things? Aliens. And I think some of them stayed". Simmons takes out a folder. "Check this out. Project Black Knife". Then, he shows black and white pictures of vehicles in the past. "Robots in disguise, hiding here all along. We detected radioactive signatures all across the country. I pleaded on my knees with S-to investigate it, but they said th readings were infinitesimal, that I was obsessed. Me. Can you imagine that?"

"Yeah" said Kyle. "Okay, Megatron said that there was another Energon source here on Earth"

"And that these symbols, maps in our heads, would lead him there" said Vanellope

"Have you both talk to your Autobot friends about this?" said Simmons

"No, no, no, the source is before them" said Kyle. "Whatever the Energon source is, it predates them. It's before them"

"So, it comes before them." said Simmons

"Correct"

"Well, then we're porked" said Simmons. "Unless we can talk to a Decepticon I mean, I'm not on speaking terms with them"

"Actually, I am" said Vanellope

* * *

Kyle and Vanellope opens the trunk of the yellow Camaro and Vanellope takes out the box.

* * *

"Let me out!"

"This is going to be a little bit sad" said Vanellope

"Open it" said Kyle

Vanellope opens the box and Wheelie was jumping out like crazy as everyone was freaking out.

"I will have so many Decepticons on your asses!" said Wheelie

"Hey, behave!" said Vanellope as she pointed a blowtorch at Wheelie.

"What is it, a Decepticon?" said Agnes

"Yeah"

"And you're training the little dude?" said Margo

"I'm trying to"

I spent my whole adult life combing the planet for aliens" said Simmons. "And you're carrying around one in your purse like a little Chihuahua"

"Do you want a throw down, you pubic 'fro-head?" said Wheelie to Simmons

"I'm sorry" said Vanellope. "I'm so sorry about your eye, you know, but, if you're a good boy, then I'm not gonna torch your other eye. Okay? I'm not gonna torch it. Just tell us what these symbols are, please"

"All right". Wheelie knells down and looks at the symbols. "I know that.

That's the language of the Primes. I don't read it, but these guys . . . Where the fuck did you find photos of these guys?"

"Is this they?" said Kyle, showing the pictures to Wheelie

"Yeah. Seekers, pal. Oldest of the old. They've been here thousands of years,

looking for something. I don't know tells me nothing, but they'll

translate those symbols for I know where to find them.

"Show us" said Simmons

Wheelie starts scanning green lights on the big map of the United States.

"The closest one's in Washington" said Simmons


	15. Jetfire

Chapter 15: Jetfire

Everyone got out of the cars and looked at the Smithsonian Air and Space Museum.

"Smithsonian Air and Space Museum. Land of dreams in there" said Simmons. "All I ever wanted to be was an astronaut"

Simmons ripped out his pants, leaving his underwear on.

"Hold those" said Simmons to Kyle

"What is that?" said Kyle

"What? I wear them when I'm in a funk" said Simmons. "So does Giambi, Jeter. It's a baseball thing. Okay. Watches synchronized, sharp mind and empty bladder. You get caught, demand an attorney and don't ever say my name. Okay, take one of these pills. Slip it under your tongue. It's the high-concentrate polymer they put in Oreo cookies. Tricks the polygraph every time. Okay. Now, let's get this show on the road"

Simmons takes out a tazer and Tate is shocked about it.

"No, listen, I can't do this" said Tate. "I'm not some alien bounty hunter, guys.

I'm not gonna do this. Guards have guns. I don't want to die.

"Kid, kid, kid" said Simmons as he pushed Tate to the green car. "You compromise this mission, you are dead to look into my eyes and tighten up that sphincter"

* * *

Tate was in the bathroom and saw security out of the bathroom.

"Yo, baba! Bad news, bro!" said Tate as he walked out of the bathroom. "Ran out of toilet paper! You got any out here? Please tell me you do"

"Sir! I suggest you get in there. The museum is closed!"

"Listen, man, I understand that, but as you can see, this is important" said Tate. "All right? Thumper dumper. I got to go. All right.

"Sir, you are a grown, naked man around children. Pull your pants up and exit the building"

"I'm not going anywhere"

Simmons was in disguise and tazed one of the security that walked by.

"You got that paper, right, sir?" said Tate as he took out his tazer

"You should be embarrassed. This is a family museum, sir"

Tate sees the hand with toilet paper and tazes the security. The security falls on the floor amd Tate walked out, which cause Tate to trip and be tased by himself.

Simmons walks in the bathroom to find Tate lying on the floor.

"What is going on here?" said Simmons

"How many times can you get tased in the nuts before you can't have kids?" saif Tate

Simmons grabs Tate and drags him out of the bathroom.

"You are an amateur, man, a rank amateur" said Simmons

As all guards were down, Larry Daley and Amelia Earhart enter the museum and everything came to life.

Simmons ran to the other kids and was about to take out his tracker and Kyle was taking out the shard of the Cube as Vanellope took Wheelie out of the box.

"Be good" said Vanellope to Wheelie

"I'm claustrophobic" said Wheelie

The kids went around the museum to find source of an alien life form.

"Look, look. Follow him. Follow him" said Vanellope to Kyle. "He knows where he's going"

Wheelie was driving forward and Kyle, Vanellope, and the others followed him. Them and Simmons at a SR-71 Blackbird.

"You got what I got?" said Simmons

"Yeah" said Kyle

"Blackbird"

Wheelie transformed himself into robot mode and saw the Blackbird. "There he is" he said. "This guy's a legend, like the Chairman of the Board! Yo, freshman, point the shard and watch the magic happen"

Kyle points the shard at the blackbird and the force of the blackbird pulled the shard to the blackbird, releasing Energon to it.

Kyle and Vanellope run underneath the blackbird and they both see a Decepticon symbol.

"Shit" said Vanellope. "It's a Decepticon!"

"Behind the MiG now!" said Simmons

The blackbird started to transform into robot mode as everyone started to hide.

The blackbird was in robot mode named Jetfire.

"What sort of hideous mausoleum is this?" said Jetfire. "Answer me, pawns and knaves! Show yourselves or suffer my infinite wrath!". They all showed themselves to Jetfire. "You little spinal-cord-based organisms! Bugger it! Behold the eternal glory of Jetfire! Prepare for remote systems override!"

"I tell you, this guy did not age well" said Wheelie

"I don't think he's gonna hurt us" said Carrie

"I command these doors to open" said Jetfire. "Fire! I said, fire! Bollocks! Damn these worthless parts"

"Wait a second!" said Kyle

* * *

"ltchy, wretched rust in my arse!" said Jetfire

"The museum is going to be very angry. Very angry" said Simmons. "We gotta catch that plane"

They all ran outside to stop Jetfire as the three Autobots drove by.

"Right. I'm on a mission" said Jetfire

Everyone told Jetfire to stop.

"What do you want?" said Kyle

"Look, we just want to talk!" said Vanellope

"I have no time to talk. I'm on a mission. I'm a mercenary doom-bringer" said Jetfire. "What planet am I on?"

"Earth" Kyle answered

"Earth?" said Jetfire "Terrible name for a planet. Might as well call it 'Dirt.'Planet 'Dirt.' Tell me, is that robot civil war still going on?

Kyle nodded his head at Jetfire.

"Who's winning?" said Jetfire

"The Decepticons" Charlie answered

"Well, I changed sides to the Autobots" said Jetfire

"What do you mean, changed sides?" said Kyle

Jetfire starts explaining.

"It's a choice. It's an intensely personal decision. So much negativity. Who wants to live a life filled with hate?"

"You mean you don't have to work for those miserable, freaking Decepticons?" said Wheelie

"If Decepticons had their way, they'd destroy the whole universe" said Jetfire

Wheelie starts crawling towards Vanellope. "I'm changing sides. I'm changing sides, too, warrior goddess" he said. "Who's your little Autobot?"

"You're cute" said Vanellope

"Name's Wheelie. Yeah. Say my name, say my name" said Wheelie as he was dry humping Vanellope's leg.

Margo covered Agnes's eyes and Agnes tries to break free.

"Margo, let me go" said Agnes, struggling to break free. "I wanna see"

"Yeah, let the kid see. Why not" said Kyle as he pulled Agnes softly so she can see. "What are you allowing to happen to your foot just now?"

"At least he's faithful, Kyle" said Vanellope

"Yeah, well, he's faithful and he's nude and he's perverted" said Kyle. "Can you just . . . Can you hurry up? You finished? Whatever. What were you saying?"

"I told you my name was Jetfire, so stop judging me"

"Somebody shit the bed this morning" said Wheelie

"I have issues of my own. And it started with my mother!" said Jetfire. "My ancestors have been here for centuries. My father, he was a wheel, the first wheel. Do you know what he transformed into?

"No. What?" said Violet

"Nothing! But he did so with honor, dignity, damn it!". Jetfire then crapped out a parachute, which caused him to fall. "Bollocks" he said. "My boosters are fried"

"I think we can help each other" said Kyle. "You know things we don't know. We know things you don't know, we do"

"I don't think he knows anything" said Augustus

* * *

Kyle and Vanellope was carving symbols on the grass with a knife.

"We could do this all day" said Kyle. "It comes in waves, these vivid symbols. They're symbols, but they're in our mind. You see, all this is in our mind and Megatron wants what's in our mind"

"Yeah, him and someone called the Fallen" said Vanellope

"The Fallen? I know him" said Jetfire. "He left me here to rust. The original Decepticon. He's terrible to work for. It's always apocalypse, chaos, crisis. These transcriptions, they were part of my mission, the Fallen's search. I remember now, for the Dagger's Tip, and the key"

"Slow down" said Kyle. "The Dagger's Tip? The key?

What are you talking about?"

"No time to explain" said Jetfire as he opened a space bridge. "Hold on, everybody! Stay still or you'll die!"

Just a few seconds, they were all teleported and when they were gone, the Sri Yantra shape appeared in the sky and makes a sound at the same. Then, the shape started spinning and it disappeared.


	16. Norway

Chapter 16: Norway

Norway, which is next to Arendelle, is completely frozen.

Popping out from the snow was Mudflap, Skids, Augustus, Charlie, and Simmons. Then, there was Bumblebee, Kyle, Veruca, and Edith. Kyle accidentally burned his hand and placed it on the snow, which felt good.

"Well, that wasn't so bad" said Jetfire. "I just hope we're still on the right planet"

Wheelie and Carrie popped out. Carrie landed on the snow and Wheelie bounced off Jetfire's head.

"Hey, that freaking hurt!" said Wheelie

Vanellope, Tate, Mike, Violet, Margo, and Agnes landed on the snow.

"Oh, God" said Mike, groaning. When he lifted his head, he sees Vanellope on him. "Oh, my God, what a beautiful face. This would be a perfect moment, except you landed on my testicles. Please, get off". Vanellope got off Mike. "God, my balls"

Tate starts groaning a bit and sees Margo on top of him. Margo sees him too.

"Damn" said Tate. "You look so fucking hot"

"So do you, Sexy" said Margo

Tate and Margo were about to kiss, but they were cut-off by Vanellope.

"Kyle!" Vanellope shouted

"Where are we?!" said Kyle. "Simmons! Carrie!"

"Hey! Yeah!" said Simmons

"Oh, my God. Oh, my God." Said Agnes. "What is this? It's Antarctica"

Kyle and the other kids started running.

"You guys okay?" said Kyle

"Yeah" said Vanellope

"Hey" said Agnes. "I think were in Antarctica"

* * *

"That really, really hurt" said Simmons. "You're just lucky that I didn't get hurt! People could have gotten killed, okay? And if I had gotten hurt, you would have heard . . ."

"Shut up" said Jetfire. "I told you I was opening a space bridge. It's the fastest way to travel to Norway"

"When did you . . . When did you tell us? You didn't tell us anything" said Kyle. "You didn't tell us anything. Why are we in Norway?

"Don't you get snippy with me, fleshling!" said Jetfire. "You were duly informed!"

"Can you just stop for a second?" said Kyle. "Can you focus? Can you tell us why we're in Norway so we can all have a little bit ofsemblance of peace of mind?

Jetfire started to explain.

"This planet was visited by our race once before, by our earliest ancestors, millennia ago. They were on an exploratory mission to harvest Energon, the lifeblood of our race. Without it, we'll all perish, oxidize and rust, like my wretched self! Do you have any idea what it's like to slowly fall apart and die?"

"Let's not get episodic, okay, old-timer?" said Simmons. "Beginning, middle, end.

Facts. Details. Condense. Plot. Tell it."

Jetfire continued to explain.

"Somewhere buried in this desert, our ancestors built a great machine. It harvests Energon by destroying suns"

"Destroy suns?" said Kyle

"You mean blow them up?" said Charlie

"Yes. You see, in the beginning, there were seven Primes, our original leaders. And they set out into the universe, seeking distant suns to harvest. The Primes set out with one rule, never destroy a planet with life, until one of them tried to defy this rule. And his name forevermore was the Fallen". Jetfire played a footage from his hand, showing the Fallen. "He despised the human race and he wanted to kill you all by turning on that machine. The only way to activate it is with a legendary key called the Matrix of Leadership. A great battle took place over possession of the Matrix. The Fallen was stronger than his brothers, so they had no choice but to steal and hide it from him. In the ultimate sacrifice, they gave their lives to seal the Matrix away in a tomb made of their very own bodies, a tomb we cannot find. Somewhere, buried in this desert, that deadly machine remains. The Fallen knows where it is and if he finds the tomb of the Primes, your world will be no more"

"Okay, so how do we stop him?" said Violet

"Only a Prime can defeat the Fallen"

"Optimus Prime?" said Kyle

Jetfire bent down to Kyle. "So, you've met a Prime?" he said. "Why, you must have met a great descendant. Is he alive, here on this planet?"

"He sacrificed himself to save me and Vanellope"

"So, he's dead" said Jetfire."Without a Prime, it's impossible. No one else could stop the Fallen"

"So, the same energy that's gonna be used to reactivate the machine" said Kyle

"Could that energy somehow be used to reactivate Optimus and bring him back to life?" said Vanellope

"It was never designed for that purpose, but it's an energy like no other"

"So, then how do you get us to the Matrix before the Decepticons get to us" said Kyle

"There's only one person here in Norway knows where it is and his is Olaf" said Jetfire. "When dawn alights the Dagger's Tip, Three Kings will reveal the doorway! Find Olaf and the doorway! Go now! Go! That was my mission. It's your mission now. Go before the Decepticons find me and find you"


	17. Meeting Olaf

Chapter 17: Meeting Olaf

Everyone was walking in the forest and the three Autobots were also walking in robot mode because it's difficult to drive in snow.

"Okay, here's what my CIA contact says" said Simmons. "Ancient Sumerians used to call the mountains here, The 'Dagger's Tip'"

"That's the Dagger's Tip" said Kyle

"29.5 degrees north, 35 east" said Simmons, looking at his GPS. "Here it is"

"First thing we've got to do is get Optimus to the Dagger's Tip" said Kyle

"How are you gonna get him halfway around the world?" said Tate

"I'm gonna make a call"

"You and Vanellope on the Worldwide Wanted List" said Simmons. "Try calling one base, they'll track you here in seconds. CIA is all over this place!"

"You're gonna call" said Vanellope

"Okay. That's a good idea" said Simmons

* * *

"_NEST departure, 2100 hours"_

The NEST team was starting shipping the Autobots and Optimus Prime too.

"So, we're shipping him back to base" said Lennox. "This is such a mistake"

"Major Lennox, phone call"

* * *

Simmons was talking on the phone with Lennox.

"Lennox, I'm with the kids. The kids. You know, the one who glitches and the one with the attitude, right? We need the truck. The truck. We got a possible resurrection going on over here. Coordinates for airdrop, 29.5 north, 34.88 east. Write it down. Write it"

* * *

"Coordinates, 29.5 north, 34.88 east"

"Norway? Are you serious?" said Epps. "Even if we could figure out a way to get big man over there, how is this little kid supposed to bring him back to life?'

"Look, I don't know" said Lennox. "But we got to trust him"

* * *

"Whoa, who would've known that it all looks beautiful here" said Vanellope

Just then, a voice was heard behind them.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, isn't it?"

Everyone started to look around and Kyle sees two people, Anna and Kristoff, and a reindeer named Sven. He also sees a walking snowman who is still talking.

"But it's so white, you know? How about a little color? Must we bleach the joy out of it all? I'm thinking like maybe some crimson, chartreuse . . . how about yellow-no, not yellow. Yellow and snow. Hell to the no. Hey, that rhymes"

The snowman stops between Anna and Kristoff and They both look down at the snowman when he started to speak.

"Am I right?" he said

Anna screams as she kicks the head of the snowman and Kyle catches it.

"Oh shit!" said Kyle before he threw it to Tate.

"Dude, what the fuck" said Tate. "I don't want that shit!". Tate throws it back to Kyle.

"Oh fuck" said Kyle before he threw the head to the body.

The snowman got up with his head upside down.

"Wait, what am I looking at? Why are you all hanging off the Earth like Batman?"

"Okay, wait" said Anna. "Hang on". Anna replaces the head back.

"Thank you. Now I'm perfect"

"Well, almost" said Anna

Anna reaches for a carrot in a bag and accidentally jams it way hard into the snowman.

"Oh my god" said Anna. "Too hard, you okay?"

"You kidding? It's wonderful! I always wanted a nose. It's so cute, it's like a little baby unicorn"

Anna pushes the carrot and it was normal.

"I love it even more. All right, let's rewind. Hola, everyone. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs"

"Wait" said Kyle. "So, you're Olaf?"

Olaf nodded his head at Kyle.

"Son of a bitch" said Kyle, under his breath

"And you are?" said Olaf to Kyle

"I'm Kyle"

"And who's the funky-looking donkey over there?"

"That's Sven" said Anna

"Okay, and who's the reindeer?" said Olaf

"It's still Sven" said Anna

"And who are the three giant robots over there?" said Olaf

"That's Bumblebee, Mudflap, and Skids" said Kyle

"Olaf" said Anna. "Did Elsa bulit you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you where she is?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You think you can show us the way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know where the tomb of the Primes are?" said Vanellope

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll tell you why" said Kristoff. "We need Elsa to bring back summer"

"Summer?" said Olaf. "Oh, I don't know why but I always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and girls in their bikinis"

"Really?" said Kristoff. "I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat"

"Nope" said Olaf. "But sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it'll be like when summer does come"

Olaf visualize himself in summer and started singing.

_Bees'll buzz_

_Kids'll blow dandelion fuzz_

_And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer._

_A drink in my hand_

_My snow up againist the burning sand_

_Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer._

_I'll finally see a summer breeze _

_Blow away a winter storm _

_And find out what happens to solid_

_Water when it gets warm._

_And I can't wait to see _

_What my buddies all think of me _

_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer . . !_

_Da da . . . Da doo ah bah bah bah Bah bah boo._

_The hot and the cold are both so_

_Intense, put 'em together, it just makes sense!_

_Ratdadat dad dada doo . . ._

_Winter's a good time to stay in and_

_Cuddle, but put me in summer and I'll be a . . ._

_Happy snowman!_

_When life gets rough I like to hold_

_On to my dream of relaxing in the summer sun just letting off steam!_

_Oh the sky will be blue and you_

_Guys will be there too _

_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer!_

"I'm gonna tell him" said Kristoff

"Don't you dare" said Anna

_IN SUMMER!_

Olaf starts playing some brutal dubstep and starts hitting trees with a baseball bat. Agnes got to join in Olaf's dubstep and she and Olaf throws Molotov Cocktails filled with gasoline and throwing it at trees. The dubstep stops and everything went to reality.

"So, come on" said Olaf. "Elsa and the Tomb of the Primes is this way. Let's go bring back summer"


	18. Smoking Pot and The Three Kings

Chapter 18: Smoking Pot and The Three Kings

It was night in Norway and everyone was in a large cabin.

Tate and Margo were singing If we were a movie by Hannah Montana. A few of the kids heard them and they know that there in love.

"Hey, look, everyone" said Tate. "I got some brownies for the road"

Everyone was starving so they ate all the brownies but they didn't know it was pot brownies they were eating.

_**(15 minutes later)**_

Kyle, Vanellope, Charlie, Veruca, Violet, Augustus, Mike, Simmons, Tate, Margo, Edith, and Carrie were high and started saying questions.

"Give me a slang term that means 'Wife'" said Kyle

"Bitch!" said Edith

Everyone started laughing hysterically and they continued on.

"Wait, wait, I've got one" said Carrie. "Name the part of the body that gets bigger as adults get older"

"It's penis" said Charlie

Everyone started laughing hystericall again and they continued on.

"What are Batman and Robin" said Vanellope

"They're quires" said Margo

"I got one" said Edith. "Someone give me a slang term for police man"

"Dick!" said Kyle

Everyone started laughing hystericall again and they continued on.

"I got another one" said Kyle. "What is the game that you play in bed with your special friend?"

"Sexual Intercourse" said Edith

"Ding, ding, ding" said Kyle. "Correct"

After the trivia questions, Simmons starts falling asleep and Veruca tries to wake him up.

Kyle goes on top of Bumblebee in vehicle mode. Everyone watches him and Kyle rips off his clothing expect for his underwear.

Kyle starts dancing and twerking as the music Cherry Pie by Warren was playing through Bumblebee's radio. Everyone cheers for Kyle and Kyle begins to dry hump Bumblebee on the hood of the car.

And in a few seconds, Kyle and the others passed out.

_**(9 1/2 hours later)**_

Kyle woke up and it was still night. He remember all the actions he had done when he was high. He sees the others are still asleep because they were high too.

Kyle got up and went to go check up on Olaf and Agnes. He sees Agnes asleep and she was listening to Timber by Pitbull feat' Kesha through her ear buds and on her portable CD player and Olaf listening to Call me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson through his ear buds and on his portable cassette player.

Kyle went outside and so did Anna.

"Isn't it suppose to be summer here?" said Kyle

"Yeah" said Anna

"Then why is it freaking cold as hell here?" said Kyle

"My sister, Elsa. She's out of control. She has Cryokinesis and she cause an enteral winter everywhere in Arendelle"

"Why?" said Kyle

"Well, I got engaged to this guy and Elsa say I can't engaged with 'cause I just met him that day and everything went bi-roll"

"Ouch" said Kyle. "That's bull"

"Yeah" said Anna. "Anyway, what brought you here?"

"Well, this is gonna sound crazy but I'm here 'cause there's an alien battle"

"Aliens" said Anna. "Like flying saucers or things like that?"

"Well, alien robots" said Kyle. "Some are bad, some are good. The good ones are called Autobots and the evil ones are call Decepticons. Which is why we must find the Matrix that hidden in the Tomb of the Primes before the Fallen does"

"What happens if he finds it?" said Anna

"He gonna turn on a machine that will blow up the sun"

"And how do you stop him?" asked Anna

"Only a Prime has to defeat the Fallen. Which is the reason we have to find the Matrix. That Matrix can bring any Transformer back to life"

"So you're gonna use the Matrix to bring a Prime back to life?" said Anna

"Yep" said Kyle

"Also, I saw what you did back there" said Anna. "You stripped in front of those kids like crazy"

"Oh god" said Kyle. "I'm so sorry you had to see that. Perhaps I was a little too-"

Kyle got cut-off by Anna.

"It's okay. Me and Elsa do that too. You got nothing to worry"

"Thanks" said Kyle before he and Anna hugged

After they hugged, they looked into each eyes and their lips touch each other and started to kiss for ten seconds. After those ten seconds, Anna broke the kiss.

"We can't do this" said Anna

"You're right" said Kyle. "I was thinking the same thing"

"Since that was an awesome kiss" said Anna. "I think we should keep this between us. Keep it secret"

"Right" said Kyle. "And we can't tell anyone, especially Vanellope 'cause she's my girlfriend"

They both looked to the night sky and Kyle sees three stars. Kyle notices the three stars.

"What's wrong?" said Anna. "You still losing your mind about you and me kissing or do you want to kiss me again?"

"We'll work that out later" said Kyle. "Okay, you see those three stars? See how the last one touches the horizon? That's Orion's Belt. But it's also called The Three Kings. And the reason for that is the Norwegian kings built something to mirror those stars. So it's like an arrow staring us straight to the face"

"And they all point due north towards Norway" said Anna. "The North Mountains"


	19. The Tomb of the Primes

Chapter 19: The Tomb of the Primes

The next day, everyone was walking at the North Mountains. They stop because they think it's a dead end.

"Now what?" said Anna

"It's too steep" said Kristoff. "I've only got one rope and none of you don't know how to climb"

"Says who?"

Kristoff and the others see Anna climbing.

"What the hell you doing?" said Kristoff

"I'm going to see my sister" said Anna

"You're gonna kill yourself" said Kristoff. "And I wouldn't put my foot there"

"Shut up" said Anna

"How do you know Elsa even wants to see you?" said Kristoff. "We got a bunch of kids here who are also looking for a tomb in the mountains"

"Hey, mouthpiece" said Kyle to Kristoff. "We're finding the tomb to save the planet"

"He's right, Kristoff" said Anna. "Don't worry, you kids. I'll find the tomb for ya"

"You know, most people who disappear into the mountains wants to be alone" said Kristoff

"No one wants to be alone" said Anna. "Except maybe you"

"Dude, I'm not alone" said Kristoff. "I have friends, remember?"

"You mean the love experts?" said Anna

"Yeah, the love experts" said Kristoff

Anna stopped climbing. "Please tell me I'm almost there". Anna was about six feet off the ground. "Does the air seem a bit thin to you up here?"

"My god" said Kristoff. "Hang on"

"Hey, guys" said Olaf. "Not sure if this is gonna solve the problem, but I found a staircase that leads you exactly where you wanted to go"

"Thank God" said Anna. "Catch". Anna pushed herself off and Kristoff caught her. "Thanks, that was like a crazed trust exercise"

* * *

Everyone went up the mountain and saw a huge ice castle.

"Oh my god" said Anna

"Spectacular" said Skids

"Now that's ice" said Kristoff. "I might cry"

"Go ahead" said Anna. "I won't give a 'F'"

Everyone starts to walk up the stairs that leads to the castle. Anna stands in front of the door and tries to knock.

"Knock" said Olaf. "God dammit, just knock"

Anna knocks on the door and the door opens fully.

"It opened" said Anna. "That's a first. Y'all should probably wait here. Last time I tried to introduce to someone, everything went bi-roll"

"Oh come on" said Kristoff. "It's a palace made of ice. Ice is my freaking life. And these kids are trying to look for a tomb"

"Well are we sure?" said Tate. "'Cause we trusted Olaf and grandpa blackbird and he doesn't even know what planet he's on"

"I gotta say, this is the biggest doorway I've ever seen in my entire life" said Simmons

"Okay, that's good" said Tate. "Let me do a quick search, all right. Uh . . . nope. Ever wonder, you guys that archeologists have been here before. There's noting here"

"Real life is heartbreak, despair, kid" said Simmons to Tate. "Sometimes, you get to the end of the rainbow and leprechauns went and booby-trapped it"

"Listen to me, man" said Tate. "You live with your mother"

* * *

Anna walked in the castle and called out for her sister. Anna just heard her sister's voice and saw her.

"Oh my lord" said Anna. "Elsa, you look . . . different. It's a good different. And this place . . . looks awesome"

"Thank you" said Elsa. "I never knew what I was capable of"

"I'm so sorry about what happened" said Anna. "If I'd known-"

"No, no, it's okay" said Elsa. "You don't have to apologize. But you should probably go"

"Actually, about that" said Anna. "I didn't just come here to see you. I also came here because . . . well, when you built this castle, did you see anything that may look like a tomb?"

"I think I did" said Elsa. "Well, I saw something on this wall but I covered it up"

Anna and Elsa go to the wall and Anna felt something on the other side. Anna takes out a pickaxe and starts mining it. She was hitting the wall as hard as she can. Once she kept on mining, half of the wall fell off and broke into tiny pieces.

"Mind explaining what's going on?" said Elsa

"I'll be right back" said Anna. "Don't do anything"

Anna went downstairs and outside.

"You guys" said Anna to everyone. "I think found the tomb"

"Oh god, thank you" said Kyle as he went inside.

The others went inside as Kyle and Vanellope followed Anna.

"Nice place" said Carrie

"Come on" said Olaf. "Let's find that Matrix"

"All right, hang on" said Kristoff

Kyle, Vanellope, and Anna looked at the hole in the wall and Kyle and Vanellope notice that the symbols in their minds are on it.

"Oh my god" said Kyle

"The symbols" said Vanellope. "Bee, shoot"

Bumblebee came in the room. Everyone cleared in the area and Bumblebee shot where he shot.

Everyone see inside bodies of alien robots, which were the Primes. Everyone enters in the tomb and they all look around with their flashlights.

"These were the bodies Jetfire was talking about" said Kyle

"The tomb of the Primes" said Krsitoff

"Yo!" said Olaf. "Yo!"

Kyle and Vanellope point their flashlights down and they see the Matrix. Kyle got on his knees and so did Vanellope as everyone gather around them and the Matrix. Kyle picks up the Matrix slowly and when he picked it up, it broke apart and turned to dust. Kyle picks up the dust and the dust fell out of his hand.

"Thousands of years, turned to dust" said Simmons

"This isn't how it's supposed to end" said Kyle

Just then, Simmons heard airplanes outside. "You hear that?" he said as he ran out of the tomb. Simmons ran outside and see planes. "U.S Air Force" he said as he kept on running. "C-17's"

The others went out of the tomb except for Kyle and Vanellope.

"I don't think we can bring him back, Kyle" said Vanellope. "There's nothing left"

"Look!" said Kyle. "Look around you. We didn't just go through everything we went through for no reason at all, to just have it end like this. There is a reason that we are here. The voices and the symbols in our heads led us here for a purpose". Kyle takes out his sock and starts putting the dust in the sock. "The Decepticons are after us

because of what we know, and what I know is that this is going to work"

"How do you know it's gonna work?" said Vanellope

"Because I believe it"


	20. The Battle of Arendelle

Chapter 20: The Battle of Arendelle

Simmons, Charlie, Mike, Augustus, Veruca, Violet, Tate, Carrie, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Kristoff, Anna, Elsa, and Olaf sees the two planes flying.

* * *

"You best let me out of this plane" said Ironhide

All of the Autobots jumped out of the plane and so did the solders, along with the body of Optimus.

"They're dropping the big boy" said Simmons. "Kyle! Vanellope!"

Kyle and Vanellope were running towards the others.

"You think you can bring him back to life with that pixie dust?" Simmons asked

"Absolutely" said Kyle "Let's go"

* * *

The NEST soldiers and the Autobots landed in Arendelle.

"Let's move it" said Lennox. "Remember, they're friendlies"

"Cover Optimus!"

A few soldiers covered up Optimus with a huge sheet.

"Secure the village" said Lennox. "Get those cases down here. I need snipers and Stingers up high"

"So, we just dropped off 10 tons of dead robot in the middle of nowhere" said Epps "I hope those kids know what they're doing"

"Yeah, me too" said Lennox

* * *

The three Autobots and Sven were going to Arendelle.

* * *

"Got a visual! Yellow team! Four clicks!"

Lennox looks far way and sees them. "Pop flare!" he said

A soldier shot a flare into the sky.

* * *

"That's them, right there" said Kyle "See the flare?"

"Right over there! See it?" said Simmons

Starscream sees the Autobots and shot rockets at them. They all drove out of the way. The shooting kept on going and Tate began to freak out.

"Oh, God. Please, God! Please"

"Tate, stop freaking out" said Vanellope. "Stop freaking out"

"Shut this guy up, huh?"

"I'm sorry about the time when I stole that piece of bubble gum. I'm sorry about the time when I watch that lady's laundry spin in the dryer. I'm sorry about the . . ."

"Just stop screaming . . ."

"All right, that's it!" said Simmons before he tased Tate on his neck and passed out. "I can't take that guy anymore"

The shooting from Starscream kept on going with the shooting and he transformed into robot mode.

"Hide in the snow Use the snow!" said Simmons before the Autobots hid in the snow.

They stopped and everyone got out of the cars.

"We've got to split up" said Kyle. "Bumblebee, you're the decoy. You lead the Decepticons away, all right? We're gonna get Optimus"

"I'll help draw their fire with Zack and Cody there" said Simmons. "You both to those soldiers I hope that dust works, kids"

Kyle, Vanellope, Carrie, Margo, Edith, Agnes, Charlie, Augustus, Violet, Veruca, and Mike went to go to Arendelle and Tate stays with Simmons, Mudflap, and Skids. Tate looks in the sky and sees Starscream flying.

"He's turning around" said Tate. "He's coming back. He's coming back"

"It's up to me" said Simmons before he walked towards the green car. "One man, alone, betrayed by the country he loves, now its last hope in their final hour of need. Prepare to be driven like never before, by the maestro"

"Hey, hey!" said Tate. "Don't go nowhere! Drive"

"You'll never make it, kid" said Simmons. "Bravery will only get you so far"

"You tased me, okay? You owe me! I'm going"

"Okay, okay. That was a test. You passed. All right?"

* * *

Epps looks through his binoculars and sees Starscream.

"That thing's got alien tattoos all over it" said Epps. "That ain't Air Force"

Starscream then hacked the radio from NEST.

"What the hell was that?" said Lennox. "Anyone there? Who's up?". Lennox gets rid of his earpiece. "It's dead. Comms are down.

"EMP burst" said Epps. "I see how this day is going in this godforsaken desert"

* * *

General Morshower picks up the phone and answers i and it was Galloway on the line.

"Yes, sir?"

"Major Lennox told me to pull the cord"

"I know, sir"

"Well, what country am I in right now?" said Galloway

"United States"

"No, not the United States. I'm from the United States"

"I'm in the middle of nowhere surrounded by snow"

Morshower then hang up the phone.

"Well, that was our good friend, Galloway. He's less than pleased" he said. "How is it that we can't reach our men, but he can reach me, from some random village?"

* * *

The soldiers were waiting for Kyle and Vanellope.

"Right, go burn an SOS. Let the eye in the sky know we need some help" Lennox announced. "Pop some more flares so the kids can find us"

A few flares were shot in the sky and the kids can see them.

"Look. There it is" said Kyle. "We got a couple of miles"

* * *

"Lennox's team has the latest in quantum crypto gear" said Morshower. "Can somebody tell me why we can't establish simple radio contact?"

"We're hailing them on every frequency and mode in the book, sir"

"Our satellites in the area have gone blind. We're working it, sir"

"Damn it" said Morshower. "Something's not right. It doesn't add up. Contact the Norwegians, see what air assets they've got in the area, and get their General Salam"

* * *

Mudflap and Skids were driving around places in Norway with Tate and Simmons.

"One man, alone . . ."

"Stop saying that!" said Tate

". . . betrayed by the country he loves!"

"Oh, my goodness" said Tate. "I'm in the car, okay? You're not alone"

"Just relax. You're with the maestro"

They pulled over and Tate and Simmons got out of the car.

"I don't think he's still following us" said Tate

"That's what you think" said Simmons

Tate and Simmons looked around and they heard and saw Megatron on top of a mountain and Starscream came by.

"Master, sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but the soldiers brought the body of Prime"

"The boy and the Glitch must have the Matrix" said Megatron. "We cannot let them reach Optimus. Decepticons, begin our assault!"

The soldiers see in the sky, a bunch of meteoroids coming down.

"We got a whole lot of fight coming our way" said Lennox

"This ain't good. This ain't good" said Epps. "We're about to get our asses whupped"

The soldiers got in a group and Lennox announced the plan.

"All right, those Decepticons are searching for Kyle and Vanellope. Whatever they has, they'll think it'll bring Optimus back to life, so our mission is to find them and get them to Optimus. All right, we're gonna draw fire from the left flank. I need a scout team.

"I'm leading" said Ironhide

"Go up through the middle with Arcee and Ironhide! All right, when you see the precious cargo, I want you to pop green smoke and come back through those pillars. We'll have the ambush set. All right. Let's go. Move out!"

* * *

Tate and Simmons heard rumbling sounds and it was the karts from Sugar Rush, besides King Candy's kart.

"You ever see that film Gunfight at the O.K. Corral?" said Simmons to Tate. "With Burt Lancaster and Kirk Douglas?"

"No, why?"

"Looks like we're right in the middle of it"

"Is that good?" said Tate

"A lot of people died"

The Sugar Rush karts started to transform into body parts.

The Pink Lighting was the head, the Kit-Kart, the Kernel, and the Tougue Twister were the torso, the Ice Screamer was the left shoulder, the Cherriot was the right shoulder, the Tira-Missile was the left arm and hand, the Velcoi-Wrapper was the right arm and hand, the Fro Cone was the left leg and foot, and the Ice Rocket was right leg and foot.

They're all transformed into a giant Decepticon, Devastastor.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and the others were running but Kyle saw Starscream flying around. They all took shelter in a cabin and remained silent.

"Okay. Listen." said Kyle. "Once it's clear, we run for Optimus as fast as we can, okay?"

"What if it doesn't work?" said Vanellope

"It's gonna work"

"What if it doesn't?"

"It's gonna work" said Kyle "It'll work"

Kyle took a step in front of the door but he heard Decepticons around them. Everyone stayed quiet as the Decepticons were around.

Kyle spotted a flying Insecticon and grabs it with his two fingers and rips off the head, revealing a satellite on it. They heard noises from the Decepticons and Starscream ripped the roof off. He sticks his head in and spots Kyle, Vanellope, and the others. He reaches for them but started to make a run for it.

As they ran outside, they got away from the Decepticons and see Arendelle.

"We got a half-mile" said Kyle. "I don't think the soldiers know we're here"

* * *

The soldiers and the Autobots were shooting at the Decepticons.

"Fall back!" said Sideswipe

"Fall back!" said Lennox

"Ironhide, up the middle!" said Sideswipe

"Ironhide, move it!" said Lennox before Ironhide drove off

* * *

Megatron was on top of a mountain near Arendelle. Megatron called out for Devastator. Tate and Simmons were hiding behind a sled.

"We're trapped!" said Tate. "There's nowhere to go. We're gonna die"

"If we're going out, we're going out like men, understand?" said Simmons

As Devastator took another step forward, he began sucking everything like a vacuum through his mouth. Tate and Simmons make a run for it and Mudflap and Skids just stood where they are standing.

"Look at this mother . . ." said Mudflap

"Mean robots suck!" said Skids

Mudflap and Skids started running from Devastator. Tate and Simmons were hanging on to poles and so were Mudflap and Skids. Mudflap slipped and was being sucked by Devastator.

"Kung fu grip, boy. Kung fu grip! You ain't getting me!"

And then, he got sucked in and Devastator stopped.

"He dead" said Skids. "He got so ate"

"Who's your daddy now, huh?" said Tate

"He got all ate up"

"The only safe place is right under him" said Simmons. "Run at it. Run for his feet! Move it!"

As Tate, Skids, and Simmons were running towards Devastator, Mudflap, who is still alive, punched through Devastator's face.

"You should've never eaten me!" said Mudflap. "I'm gonna bust your face up! Nobody mess with me! In your face!"

"Keep fighting, Mudflap!" said Skids as he came to help Mudflap.

Mudflap and Skids were shooting at Devastator.

"Nobody messes with the twins" said Skids

Skids almost fell but Mudflap caught him. Mudflap accidentally shot Skids, which cause them to fall on the ground.

"Man! You shot me in the face!" said Skids

"Stay under him!" said Simmons

"Yeah, stay under him!" said Mudflap

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and the others kept on running to Arendelle. Starscream spotted them and told Rampage to spring the trap.

Rampage was disguised as a red Caterpillar D9T bulldozer. He threw out Kyle's parents, Gru, Lucy, and the golden ticket winners' parents as Ravage came by.

Rob and Gru spotted their kids and the adults started running as Rampage was transforming.

They all reached their children until Rampage appear out of nowhere and points his cannon at the adults.

"Wait, wait!" said Kyle

"Please listen to me!" said Rob. "I want you to run! Run!"

"Dad, just stop! They don't want you, they want me and Vanellope!"

Rampage slammed something on the ground and Kyle and Vanellope were right in front of him.

"Glitch. Witwicky" said Rampage

"Don't hurt them" said Vanellope

Kyle reaches the sock filled with the dust. "This is what you want. You don't want them"

Rob and Jody told their son to run but Kyle and Vanellope stood where they're standing and They see Bumblebee hiding.

"Just don't hurt them" said Vanellope. "We know what you want"

"And we know that you need us" said Kyle. "Because we know about the Matrix"

"Kyle, they're going to kill us all anyway!" said Rob

"Here's what you want, right here" said Kyle. "Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee jumped out and starts fighting with Rampage. Everyone backed up as the two robots were fighting. As they were fighting, Ravage came out of nowhere and attacked Bumblebee. But Bumblebee got Ravage and ripped him in half. Bumblebee kept on fighting with Rampage until he kicked Rampage so hard, he died.

* * *

The humans remain hiding.

"I don't know what's going on, but we've got to move!" said Rob before an explosion appeared out of nowhere.

Everyone tried to clear the area but a bunch of explosions came out of nowhere. They all got against the walls and Kyle calls out for Bumblebee.

"You get them somewhere safe, all right?" said Kyle to Bumblebee. "You've got to get in the car and get to safety"

"No, this isn't up for discussion!" said Rob. "You're my son! You're my son! We all go together!

"Dad, stop, okay? Get in the car. He's gonna get you to safety. You know, you run.

You don't stop, you don't hide, you run. You hear what I'm saying, okay?

I'll find you when you're safe"

"No" said Rob

"You've got to let me go, Dad. You have to let me go. You have to"

"Rob" said Jody. "Ron. Ron, let him go"

"You come back!" said Rob. "Come on"

Rob, Jody, and the golden ticket winners' parents have with Bumblebee. Gru and Lucy remain with the kids.

* * *

The soldiers and Autobots were shooting at the Decepticons, who are close to Arendelle. A few helicopters came by and Epps spotted them.

"We got Norwegians!" said Epps

"We got help" said Lennox

A few Decepticons started shooting the helicopters and they all went down and crashed.

Another helicopter came by and Megatron shot it and came down and crashed. Tate and Simmons runs towards the helicopter.

"You okay, soldier?" said Simmons. "We're gonna help you, soldier. Let's get these wounded clear of the bird. You all right, young man? You have a radio?". Simmons grabs a radio and walks towards Tate. "Hey, kid, it's been nice knowing you. Remember what I did for my country. This is my moment". Just then, Simmons left.

"You're crazy!" said Tate

* * *

"ETA to station, two minutes"

"Put it on the main screen" said Morshower

"Sir. Yes, sir. Predator 01"

Everyone looks at the main screen.

"Shit, it's a trick" said Morshower. "Commence Operation Firestorm.

Send everyone. Get those Marines on the ground"

A bunch of jets were flying to Arendelle.

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and the others reached Arendelle and the Autobots came by.

"Spotted Kyle and Vanellope" said Arcee

"Kyle! Vanellope!" said Ironhide

"Ironhide!" said Kyle

"Follow us to the pillars" said Chormia. "We'll take you to Optimus"

Chromia got shot and the Decepticons kept on shooting.

"Get out, kids! Get to the pillars!" said Ironhide before the humans left.

* * *

Simmons runs to the mountain where Megatron and Devastator were at. Devastator began ripping off the top of the mountain.

"Oh, God. This is it" said Simmons. "The pyramid's built right over the machine. If they turn that machine on, no more sun. Not on my watch. Not on my watch"

Simmons began climbing up the mountain and he began to talk on the radio.

* * *

"USS Stennis. Identify"

_"Where the hell are you? Watching the Weather Channel? SportsCenter? I Dream of Jeannie or something?"_

* * *

"We got 300 satellites up there. Where the hell are all our men?"

"Identify yourself"

"What is your name, sailor?"

"Wilder, Captain of the USS John C. Stennis aircraft carrier"

"Okay, Captain Wilder. This is Agent Seymour Simmons of Sector Seven. There is the mother of all non-biologicals getting ready to blow up our sun. Do you want to have a throwdown about my lack of clearance or do you want to help save a gazillion lives?"

"All right, Agent Simmons. I'm listening"

"Five clicks west of Norway, we got ourselves an alien remodeling a pyramid. Our one hope is a prototype weapon called a rail gun, shoots a steel projectile at Mach 7"

"That's classified"

"Don't talk to me about classified, all right? Now, if you've got a battleship in the Gulf, which I know you do, you tell them to ready that weapon!"

"Contact destroyer USS KIDD"

* * *

Kyle, Vanellope, and the others arrived at Arendelle.

"What you got?" said Lennox

"I couldn't get to them, sir. They're 600 meters away and they're heading right for the pillars"

"All right. Precious cargo's coming" said Lennox

Kyle, Vanellope, and the others were running in Arendelle as Decepticons were shooting at the Autobots. Kyle wave at the soldiers to get their attention. But the Decepticons spotted them. The soldiers went to rescue the civilians and brought them to safety

"Come on!" said Lennox. "Vanellope! Come on! Get in here! Look who showed up. You better have a good reason for us to be here"

"Where's Optimus?" Kyle asked

"He's right over there, across the castle"

"We got to get to him right now"

"Not with an air strike coming"

"We have to get to him right now"

They heard a Decepticon getting close.

"Go" said Lennox. "Back, back, back, back"

Everyone got against the wall and Jetfire came by.

"Incoming!" said Jetfire. "Stick the landing. Behold the glory of Jetfire! Now let me show you how we brought the pain in my day!"

Just then, a snowstorm came by as Scorpinok came out of the ground and started to attack Jetfire but Jetfire smashed him. "I'm too old for this crap"

* * *

"Keep going, man" said Simmons. "15 rounds of fighting"

Devastator kept on ripping out the top of the mountain and Simmons was talking to the radio he's holding.

"I am directly below the enemy's scrotum". Simmons takes out his GPS and says the coordinates. "25.7 meters above sea level, 29.32 north"

The men on the ship spotted Devastator and shot him with the rail gun. The projectile from the rail gun went through Devastator and his hold head and body exploded.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Simmons cheered

* * *

"We're gonna make a break through the B's on my command, okay?" said Lennox to Kyle and Vanellope. "You guys stick with me, you understand? You stay on my ass"

Anna and Olaf were stuck in Arendelle, trying to find Elsa or Kristoff.

Kristoff was riding on Sven to find Anna and avoiding the Decepticons.

Everyone started running towards the castle and Anna sees the soldiers and the Autobots. Then she sees Prince Hans who was about to kill Elsa.

"Kyle!" Lennox exclaimed

"Run!" Kyle exclaimed

Everyone got down and Megatron appeared out of nowhere.

Anna runs towards her sister and when she did, Megatron blasted Kyle and Anna was frozen to death as Kyle's body landed on the ground.

Vanellope ran to Kyle's body and Elsa looked at her frozen sister.

The soldiers were trying to get Kyle and Anna back but nothing happened. Kyle and Anna were permanently dead. **(A/N: I'm gonna hate myself for this)**

Margo, Edith, Carrie, and Agnes started to cry because of Kyle's death. Gru and Lucy took comfort for their girls.

Vanellope crawled towards Kyle's body and she says her final words to Kyle.

"Okay, listen to my voice. I love you and I need you. Please. Please, come back to me. Kyle, please! I love you"

* * *

In heaven, the soul of Kyle and Anna were there.

"Where am I?" said Kyle

"Am I dead?" said Anna

"We have been watching you a long, long time"

"You both have fought for Optimus, our last descendant, with courage and with sacrifice, the virtues of a leader, a leader worthy of our secret. The Matrix of Leadership is not found, it is earned. Return now to Optimus. Merge the Matrix with his spark. It is, and always has been, your destiny"

* * *

Back on Earth, Anna was unfrozen and Kyle came back to life. Elsa was reunited with her sister.

"You sacrifice yourself for me?" said Elsa

"Yeah . . . I love you" said Anna

"An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart and repair a key" said Olaf

"Love will thaw" said Elsa

Just then, the dust from the Matrix repairs itself and all of the snow in Arendelle began to rise into the air.

Once it was rised into air, a giant snowflake appeared in the sky and it was gone and summer is back.

Kyle reaches on the ship for the Matrix and he and Vanellope agreed to bring Optimus back. Everyone in Arendelle, including the soldiers, gather around Optimus as Kyle and Vanellope climb on Optimus and they raised the Matrix and slammed it in Optimus' chest.

A humming sound went through Optimus' body. His eyes were blue and he got up as Kyle and Vanellope got off.

"You kids returned for me" said Optimus

"A living Prime" said Olaf as he started to melt. "I don't believe it!"

"Olaf" said Elsa. "Hang on, little guy". Elsa repaired Olaf by making a cloud appeared above his head.

"My own personal flurry" said Olaf

Just then, the Fallen appeared out of nowhere, which made the humans and Autobots fall on the ground.

"My Matrix!" said the Fallen as he got the Matrix and before he teleported somewhere else.

"Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up!" said Kyle

"Get up, Prime!" said Ironhide

"He's turning on the machine!" said Kyle. "You got to stop him! Get up!"

"Optimus!" said Vanellope

The Fallen arrived at the Star Havester with Megatron

"Fallen, my master" said Megatron

"My brothers could not stop me from this" said the Fallen as he placed the Matrix in the machine. "Now I claim your sun". The Fallen was getting ready to blow up the sun.

"Enemy target, top of pyramid" said Epps through his radio. "Engage! Engage! Engage!"

The soldiers begin shooting at the machine.

"In moments, we'll be at firing strength" said Megatron

The Fallen uses his telekinesis to raise the soldiers, tanks, and everything that was close to the sky and drop them down.

"All my Decepticon life, I never did a thing worth doing until now" said Jetfire. "Optimus, take my parts and you will have a power you've never known. Fulfill your destiny". Jetfire ripped out his insides and died.

"Jolt! Electrify!" said Ratchet to Jolt. "Transplant those afterburners"

Jolt transplants the pieces of Jetfire to Optimus, giving him an ultimate weapon.

"Let's roll" said Optimus before he flew off

Elsa used her powers to create ice rocket boots. She flew off to help Optimus and the soldiers run towards the mountains.

"This planet will be dark forever" said the Fallen as he raised leftover pieces from the mountain.

Optimus and Elsa flew towards them and the two Decepticons fell off the mountains as Optimus destroys the machine. Optimus fights with the Fallen.

"Die, like your brothers!" said the Fallen

"They were your brothers, too" said Optimus

Megatron sees Optimus and the Fallen fighting and when Megatron tries to kill Optimus, Elsa takes down Megatron with her Ice Shield that has her snowflake signature on it. As Megatron got up, Elsa generates ice bullets and shoots Megatron in the face.

'Starscream!" said Megatron

Optimus kept on fighting with the Fallen.

'You picked the wrong planet" said Optimus as he shoots him. "Give me your face". Optimus rips the Fallen's face off and Elsa freezes the Fallen. Once he was frozen, Optimus punched him through him and says his last words. "I rise. You fall"

"No, no" said Megatron as Starscream walked next to him and talked to Megatron.

"Not to call you a coward, Master, but sometimes cowards do survive"

"This isn't over" said Megatron before him and Starscream flew off somewhere else.

The battle was over and Kyle and Vanellope embraced as Kyle saw Optimus

"It took all this for you to tell me that you love me" said Vanellope

"You said it first" said Kyle

Kyle's parents walked towards their son and hugged them and the golden ticket winners embraced with their kids too.

* * *

**Alright, everybody. That's gotta be the longest chapter I ever wrote. Next chapter, two parts of Epilogues. And in case you still feel bad about Kyle's death, watch this video on YouTube:**

** watch?v=uykrjBcCPVM**

**Okay, I know if it won't make you feel better but it's still a great "video". It's also the video of how I got the idea of writing two parts of Epilogues in this story.**


	21. Epilogue Part 1

Chapter 21: Epilogue Part 1

"Y'all ready for this?" said Elsa

Everyone started to cheer and Elsa creates an ice rink. Everyone starts to skate around the rink.

* * *

Outside, Tate had pinned Margo against the wall where nobody can see them and they were making out like crazy. And the craziest thing that they did while they're kissing. They were tongue-kissing like crazy.

"Yeah" said Margo through the kiss. "I fucking love you"

"I fucking love you" said Tate, through the kiss

Edith was walking around the castle, listening to Versache by Drake on her iPod until she saw Tate and Margo making out, which cause her to turn around quickly and looked up to the sky as her mother, Lucy, walked next to her.

"What's wrong with you?" said Lucy to Edith

"Look over there" Edith answered

Lucy looked where Edith told her and she saw Tate kissing Margo's neck. Lucy takes out her iPhone and took a picture. She saves it and starts jumping, clapping, and holding back her laughter at the same time.

Gru and Agnes sees Lucy laughing and walked towards her.

"What are laughing about now?" said Gru

"Look at this". Lucy gives Gru her phone and Gru sees the picture Lucy took.

"What the hell? Oh hell no" said Gru before he went to find Margo.

"Hey, hey, hey" said Lucy as she stopped Gru. "Let it go, let it go. There's nothing we can do"

"Yeah, well, I don't want to see Margo having intercourse with that Tate kid" said Gru

"Calm yourself down" said Lucy. "Love is the main emotion. The emotion you've reached and now look at us. We've became husband and wife, which is a part of love. Doesn't love always come?"

"I guess it does" said Gru

"Well, I just have one question for ya". Lucy placed her right hand on Gru's left shoulder. "Are you ready for me?"

"Hell yeah" Gru answered

Lucy pressed her lips againist Gru's and they left.

Edith heard everything what her parents said.

"Can I be the first to say . . . eww" said Edith

* * *

Kyle was swinging on a tree branch and Anna saw him.

"You know if you swing like that, the branch's gonna break" said Anna

Kyle got off from the branch and landed on the ground.

"What brings you here?" said Kyle

"Well, I saw Elsa talking to Vanellope. Probably just gossip"

Kyle sat down with a boulder behind him and Anna walked towards him and sat next to him.

"Are you still thinking about last night?" said Anna. "Because when we kissed, you kinda placed your hands on my breasts. I thought you were about to have sex with me"

"Yeah, I know" said Kyle. "I guess I got a little carried away. Anyway, didn't you asked me a question after we kissed?"

"Yeah. I said that if you were losing your mind about you and me kissing or that you wanted to kiss me again"

"Well, should we?" Kyle answered. "Just so we can get it over with?"

"Just to get it over with" Anna answered

"Totally, and we can't tell anyone, but mostly Vanellope"

Kyle placed his right hand around Anna's neck and pressed his lips against Anna's and they had their secret kiss. Kyle, somehow, deepened the kiss and began to make trails of kisses down to Anna's neck.

* * *

Vanellope was chilling by Bumblebee when Sven was right next to her and eating Vanellope's carrot stick.

"You know, I'm usually the one feeding Sven"

Vanellope looks to her left and it was Kristoff.

"Well, I'll have you know that was my last carrot stick" said Vanellope

"Hey" said Kristoff. "That was some battle back there"

"I know" said Vanellope. "I just thought that the dust from the Matrix wasn't gonna work"

"Well, at least you and Kyle brought Optimus back" said Kristoff

"Yep" said Vanellope

Then without thinking, Kristoff and Vanellope shared a kiss. As they were kissing, Kristoff and Vanellope pulled away slowly and Kristoff starts kissing Vanellope's neck.

"Okay, okay" said Vanellope. "That's enough"

Kristoff stopped and they both looked away, awkwardly.

* * *

Gru and Lucy were in the woods and Gru was lying down on the ground and Lucy on top of him.

"Take that off" said Gru

Lucy took off her panties and threw it behind her.

"You ready, Lucy?" Gru asked

"I'm always ready" Lucy answered

Gru and Lucy started to have their fun.

* * *

Kyle and Anna were still kissing and Kyle placed his hands on Anna's breast and was squeezing them as he was kissing her neck again.

"Alright, alright" said Anna before Kyle stopped. "I don't wanna go too far"

"Me neither" said Kyle. "Let's get outta of here before somebody sees us"

"Yeah" said Anna as she got up

Kyle and Anna left where they were at.

_**(4 minutes later)**_

Kyle, Vanellope, and the other kids were chilling by Bumblebee and Optimus walked towards Kyle and Vanellope.

"Thank you, kids" said Optimus to Kyle and Vanellope. "For saving my life"

"You're welcome" said Kyle. "And thank you for believing in us"

_**(Optimus' POV)**_

Our races united by a history long forgotten and a future we shall face together. I am Optimus Prime, and I send this message so that our pasts will always be remembered, for in those memories, we live on.


	22. Epilogue Part 2

Chapter 22: Epilogue Part 2

In Brooklyn, Kyle was moving in to Vanellope's apartment, since half of his house was damaged. He starts unpacking his stuff and puts them on the side. Vanellope walks up to him and helps him.

"So where do I sleep?" said Kyle

"You sleep with me" said Vanellope. "In my room"

"Hey" said Kyle as he dug in a plastic bag. "I bought a fifteen dollar, twenty-five dollar, and thirty dollar Xbox Live cards and Grand Theft Auto five"

"Awesome" said Vanellope before she and Kyle were starting a make out session on the floor.

As they were making out, someone was knocking on Vanellope's door. Kyle and Vanellope stopped kissing and Kyle went to the door. He opens the door and it was his parents.

"Mom, Dad, what brings you here?"

"Well, we just came to tell you that we've adopted a girl" said Jody

"So, I got a sister?" said Kyle. "Who?"

Jody walked the new member of the Witwicky family in and it was Carrie White, whose last name change it Witwicky.

"Carrie?" said Kyle

"That's right" said Carrie. "I'm your sister"

"I can see that" said Kyle. "Vanell, get over here"

Vanellope walk towards Kyle.

"Vanell, I finally got a sister and it's Carrie"

"We'll leave you three here so you guys could get along" said Rob before him and his wife left.

"So" said Carrie. "Now what?"

"Well, me and Vanellope were about to go to the movies and watch The Purge. Anyway, I heard your original mother, Margaret, got arrested"

"How'd you know?" said Carrie

"It was all over the news" said Vanellope. "Anyways, let's go see The Purge"

Then, the three kids left to the movies.

* * *

**All right, this story is done. I'll be posting more stories about this. And I like to thank Shinigamilover2 for helping me out on this.**

**Shinigamilover2: Happy to help**

**Also, since Kyle, Vanellope, and Carrie are watching The Purge, just a reminder, on June 20, 2014, all crime in the U.S, including murder, will be legal for 12 hours at nighttime. Police, Fire, and Hospital will be suspended until the 12 hours are up. Blessed be our new Founding Fathers and America, a nation reborn, for letting us release our vengeance to cleanse our souls in anarchy. Your government thanks you for your participation.**


End file.
